La vie de clan
by FluffehAaron
Summary: This story will be in French. Ma première histoire de postée sur fanfiction ; l'histoire d'un garçon tout à fait banal qui va tomber par pure malchance sur un clan de Lucario, uniquement constitué de mâles. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est la saison des chaleurs, et le leader de ce clan n'est pas difficile quand il s'agit du sexe...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un autre monde

Voilà le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Après avoir tout relu, je me suis rendu compte de la médiocrité de ce texte, que j'ai écris il y a un moment, et dont je suis sincèrement désolé...  
ATTENTION, cette histoire contient du yaoi entre pokémon et humain, et une haute dose de relation maître/esclave. Vous aurez été prévenus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire, ça peut toujours faire progresser, et ça donne une meilleure idée de la qualité de l'histoire... Merci.

Un rayon de soleil qui passa sur mes yeux me réveilla en me faisant grogner de frustration. Je me retournai pour pouvoir me rendormir mais le mal était déjà fait et je commençai à mourir de chaud sous mon sac de couchage qui me paraissait déjà atrocement lourd. Marmonnant des insultes contre ce stupide rayon de soleil, je m'assis et ouvrai la fermeture éclair de mon cocon étouffant ; je me relevai et sortis de mon sac de quoi me faire à manger. Je posai le réchaud à gaz à côté de moi et me sortis un sachet de riz et une bouteille d'eau que je vidai à moitié dans une casserole, posée au préalable sur la plaque du réchaud.  
Je poussai un petit soupir et levai la tête, regardant, pensif, les feuillages des arbres alentours. Même dans cette forêt où la lumière était moins présente, il faisait vraiment chaud et seulement une brise très faible, à peine suffisante pour rafraîchir l'air brûlant, arrivait à m'atteindre. Je ne voyageais dans le coin que depuis quelque jours et la chaleur m'agaçait déjà, moi qui était quelqu'un qui préférait largement l'hiver et le froid.  
De plus je n'avais vu aucun pokémons et cela m'intriguait, m'inquiétait presque ; je bougeais de villages en villages principalement pour voir des pokémons car ils m'intriguaient tous beaucoup.

Alors que mon riz était en train de chauffer et que je m'étirais en baillant pour la cinquième fois, je commençai à entendre des bruits de voix non loin de là, derrière un buisson assez grand et très épais. « Enfin, des pokémons » Me dis-je, rassuré qu'il y ait une trace de vie près de moi. Ne voulant pas que ces pokémons -si c'en était- ne fuit dès qu'ils me virent, je me glissai dans le buisson qui était assez touffu pour moi et, heureusement, dépourvu d'épines. J'avançai ma tête pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait.  
« ...Faire quelque chose, on commence tous à en avoir marre...  
On ne pourra rien faire si on ne cherche pas hors de la forêt... »  
C'était une assemblée de Lucario, qui semblait très concernée à propos de quelque chose. Derrière eux se situait un passage à travers les bois, plutôt sombre, je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il y avait après.  
« On ne peut pas sortir de la forêt, les pokémons continueraient de nous fuir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont quitté la forêt.  
Et si on ne fait rien ? On a déjà quelques cas de viols sur les plus faibles... »  
Des viols ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce problème devait être vraiment très sérieux pour que des pokémons s'enfuient de cette forêt et qu'en plus certains se fassent violer. J'aurais dû partir à ce moment là mais la curiosité était trop forte, et même si je ne voulais pas forcément les aider je voulais en savoir un peu plus, et aussi savoir pourquoi il y avait si peu de pokémons aux alentours.  
« Cette saison des chaleurs ne dure pas longtemps. C'est dur pour tous les mâles, mais ils tiendront bien le coup. »  
Une saison des chaleurs ! Je commençai à mieux comprendre ; leur « clan » ne devait être composé que de mâles pour avoir un tel problème, et probablement tous des Lucario.  
« A ce stade, non, il faudrait trouver un pokémon, n'importe lequel... »  
Soudain leur comportement changèrent et ils semblèrent marquer une pause. Puis ils se mirent tous à sourire, mais d'un sourire pervers, très inquiétant pour moi ; le changement dans leur expression me fit peur.  
« Ou même un humain...  
Même un mâle... »  
Soudain je compris et mon cœur se mit à battre très vite. Ils m'avaient repéré, et d'après leur air satisfait, je n'allais pas tarder à être leur proie ; je sortis à reculons, aussi vite que possible du buisson. Mais dès que je fut sorti, je me heurtais à quelque chose.  
Je me retournai et vis un Lucario, rien que lui était plus grand que moi, qui me regardait avec toujours ce sourire, bras croisés. Je me retournai à nouveau et un deuxième Lucario était là. Puis très rapidement, toute l'assemblée que je venais d'espionner était autour de moi. Ils étaient cinq.  
Je commençai à trembler, paniqué.  
« Tu t'es bien amusé à nous épier ?  
- Non... Non, attendez... »  
Je regardais partout autour de moi, à la recherche d'une éventuelle ouverture, mais ils m'encerclaient de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger. J'étais planté là, à regarder le pokémon qui étaient devant moi et apparemment leur leader d'après son assurance, tremblant, désemparé.  
« Donc tu sais maintenant ce qu'est notre problème.  
Attendez... C...Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...  
Tu va nous aider à résoudre ce petit... Inconvénient. »  
Le cercle se resserra autour de moi et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mais je compris vite ce qui allait se passer lorsque je baissai les yeux, pour voir qu'ils étaient déjà parfaitement prêt pour moi.  
« A genoux.  
Qu...Quoi ?  
A genoux ! »  
Il me prit par les épaules et me forçait violemment à m'agenouiller devant lui. J'étais pile au bon niveau pour eux.  
« Maintenant déshabille toi. Lentement. »  
A contre-coeur et après avoir bien compris qu'il pouvait me contrôler très facilement, je commençai à enlever mon T-shirt sous leur regards pervers. Ils se masturbaient tous en me regardant, ce qui me mettait relativement mal à l'aise, mais je n'avais pas le choix et je continuai, rougissant de honte et de gêne. Je déboutonnais mon jean et l'enlevait avec mon caleçon ; j'eus encore plus l'impression d'être vulnérable, sans défense.  
Leur leader s'approcha et posa son sexe déjà humide contre mon visage.  
« Tu sais quoi faire. Et applique toi. »  
J'eus un frisson de dégoût mais toute tentative de le repousser se serait soldée par un échec, et il me dominait clairement, rien que du regard. Je le léchais une fois et frissonnait encore plus.  
« Hmmm... Continue. »  
Je lui donnais un, deux, puis trois coups de langue, qui le fit soupirer de plaisir à chaque fois. Je m'habituais déjà au goût qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça et continuai, je lavai son sexe entièrement de ma langue. Je levai les yeux pour vérifier si je le satisfaisais assez ; ce regard sembla beaucoup l'exciter.  
« Bien... Bon garçon. Maintenant ouvre la bouche. »  
En entendant ça, je tremblai d'anxiété. Je n'osai pas obéir ; je ne savais pas ce qu'un Lucario énervé et désespérément en manque de sexe pouvait faire lorsqu'il avait à sa disposition un humain sans défense, qu'il pouvait violer à sa guise.  
« J'ai dis, ouvre la bouche, si tu ne veux pas être sévèrement punis. »  
Je finis par m'exécuter, lentement, je préférais essayer plutôt que de regretter. Il en profita tout de suite pour glisser son énorme pénis aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans ma bouche, envoyant déjà beaucoup de pré-éjaculations ; il eut un long frisson de plaisir qui le parcourut dans tout son corps, à un tel point que je le sentis.  
« Aaah... Ça m'avait vraiment manqué... »  
Il me saisit la tête à deux mains et commença à faire de longs va-et-vient, je sentais qu'il était vraiment en manque et, malgré tout, cela m'excitait aussi, et je le savais. Je fermais les yeux et en profitais, la sensation était plutôt agréable alors qu'il accélérait la cadence, lâchant des gémissements de plaisir. Ses pré-éjaculations continuaient de couler dans ma bouche et je les avalais toutes, j'adorais ce goût chaud et je laissais faire. Son gros sexe allait loin en moi et jusque dans ma gorge. Mon propre sexe commençait aussi à grossir avec l'excitation.  
J'hésitais un instant puis je commençai brusquement à le sucer fort pour profiter encore plus du moment, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et d'encore plus me remplir la gorge, ce que j'appréciai beaucoup. Tous les autre Lucario se masturbaient très vite en voyant ça et deux se mirent à côté de moi, je compris ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Alors que le leader me baisait violemment la bouche, je pris les sexes des autres Lucario dans mes mains et commençai à les masturber aussi vite que possible, sans savoir que je les avais inconsciemment pointés vers mon visage qui était déjà occupé. Je m'étouffais presque à cause des mouvements sauvage du grand Lucario en face de moi qui avait complètement fait disparaître son pénis bien trop gros pour moi dans ma gorge et qui enfonçait ma tête dans son bassin, dans des mouvements presque saccadés tellement il voulait ressentir toujours plus de sensations. Il utilisait ma tête comme un objet destiné à le soulager. Les trois Lucario dont je m'occupais gémissaient et les deux autres se mirent aussi en position.  
Le leader leva soudain la tête et s'enfonça très violemment une dernière fois en criant d'extase, je sentis au même moment un flot de liquide chaud et épais couler d'un coup dans ma gorge par longs jets, alors que ce même liquide giclait sur tout mon visage et mon corps, des quatre autres sexe tournés vers moi, me recouvrant entièrement. Je lâchai moi même un petit gémissement en continuant de le sucer et de masturber les autres, le désir et l'excitation prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.  
Mais les Lucario continuaient encore et encore d'éjaculer, mon ventre se remplissait petit à petit de sperme qui coulait sans cesse, et bien plus que ce que j'imaginais, alors que mon corps était collant de leur jus chaud. Je me contentais de leur donner toujours plus de plaisir en profitant de la longueur inhabituelle de leur orgasme.  
Quand ils eurent finis de se vider sur moi, ils haletaient tous, et celui en face de moi se retira. Je respirais un grand coup et levai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui accentua sa dominance.  
« Aah... Aah... Je vois... Que tu apprécie... »  
Il eut un air satisfais en me voyant couvert de sperme.  
« Maintenant... Nettoie nos sexes... »  
Ils tendaient toujours leurs pénis vers moi et je savais qu'ils étaient encore tout à fait prêt pour un deuxième round. Je les léchai un par un, en haletant aussi un peu ; puis je sentis qu'on m'appuyais fortement sur les épaules, par derrière et je tombais à quatre pattes en gémissant de surprise.  
Leur leader, toujours très chaud et assoiffé de sexe, me dominait de sa taille, aussi à quatre pattes mais entourant mon corps du sien et collant son pénis palpitant contre mon anus. Il me lécha le dos et commença à me mordre dans le cou alors qu'il se mettait en position. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire et je m'inquiétai encore une fois, conscient qu'il n'allait pas y aller de main morte.  
« Non... Attendez, je...je ne l'ai encore jamais- »  
Je fus coupé dans ma phrase lorsqu'il enfonça de toutes ses forces son gros sexe palpitant très profondément en moi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur ; mes muscles me firent instantanément souffrir et je m'effondrai sur le torse, gémissant et le suppliant d'arrêter entre deux lamentations. Loin de l'arrêter, cela sembla réveiller ses instincts et il écrasa ma tête sur le sol avec sa main en me lançant un regard de prédateur affamé. Je pleurais de douleur et je tremblais.  
Puis, toujours enfoncé au maximum en moi, il frotta tout son corps contre le mien et approcha son visage de mon oreille.  
« Tu va être une bonne salope et bien m'obéir... Je vais faire de toi ce que je veux, quoi que tu dise... murmura-t-il avec un ton clairement très excité. »  
Je lui répondit par un autre gémissement et un faible « pitié » qui n'eurent pas le moindre effet, à part de le faire rire. Il me mordit le cou à nouveau, me saisis par les hanches, et commença brusquement à me baiser très violemment et rapidement, son bassin claquant contre mes fesses et ses pré-éjaculations giclant hors de moi ; il se retirait presque complètement pour s'enfoncer toujours plus sauvagement, ses griffes et ses dents qui étaient plantées en moi l'aidant à me déchirer l'anus avec plus de force à chaque coups. Je pus me redresser mais j'avais du mal à le rester à cause de la douleur et de la puissance de ses coups qui me faisait bouger sur le sol, mais au moment où j'allais lâcher et m'effondrer à nouveau, les deux Lucario que je n'avais pas masturbé juste avant se mirent devant moi et collèrent leur sexes encore bien dur contre mon visage, étalant leur liquides tout le long de ma tête. Toujours tremblant, j'ouvris la bouche, en leur lançant un regard très soumis et presque suppliant qu'ils s'arrêtent, et ils enfoncèrent autant qu'ils pouvaient leurs deux sexes dans ma bouche, étouffant mes plaintes dû à la torture, à la douleur qui me lancinait toujours et qui était constante à cause du traitement brutal du leader. Je cru que ma mâchoire allait exploser, la grosseur de leurs pénis était bien trop pour ce que je pouvais subir mais ils semblaient ressentir énormément de plaisir d'après leurs mouvements saccadés et tremblants, qui ne valaient pas la vigueur de leur chef, tant mieux pour ma mâchoire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air déterminé à s'arrêter mais plutôt à continuer, longtemps.  
Le chef ne manifestait encore aucun signe de fatigue et déchirait mon anus sans relâche, son emprise sur mon cou se faisait plus forte et il lâchait de longs râles de plaisirs, comme des grognements, qui lui donnaient un air de bête déchaînée. Son pénis disparaissait à toute vitesse dans mon anus et il pré-éjaculait bien plus, je commençais même à en sentir qui coulait de moi, et j'en avalais sans cesse des deux énormes membres que j'avais dans la bouche.  
Puis le pokémon derrière moi s'enfonça avec une force phénoménale en moi et je ressentis une vague de plaisir intense, plus grande que tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à présent et je me cambrai d'un coup, criant cette extase, mes ongles plantés dans le sol.  
Leur chef, qui était loin d'avoir finit, ne manqua pas de remarquer ça et ordonna à ceux qui occupait ma bouche de se retirer pendant qu'il se redressait et me scruta avec un sourire satisfais accroché à ses lèvres.  
« Hmmmrrr... On dirait que ma salope aime bien ce que je lui fais...  
Aaah... Aaah... »  
Effondré sur le sol à nouveau, j'haletais très fort en tremblant encore du plaisir intense qui m'avait parcouru pendant un instant.  
« Dis moi... C'est... CA ! Que tu aime... ? »  
Il accentua son « ça » par un coup tout aussi violent et retoucha à nouveau un point sensible, m'arrachant à nouveau un long cri soumis de plaisir ; j'avais cette sensation qu'il me contrôlait complètement, mais sur le moment peu m'importait, ça me plaisait même.  
« Ou... OUI ! m'exclamais-je dans un gémissement qui ressemblait à une supplication, mais une bien différente.  
Et tu voudrais que je continue, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec une voix vicieuse et perverse, sachant très bien qu'il commençait à prendre le dessus sur moi. »  
Il remua son sexe en moi de gauche à droite, en appuyant volontairement sur ma prostate du bout de son pénis pour me faire craquer, ce qui réussit ; je lâchais un long gémissement soumis et sensuel de plaisir, toujours effondré et les fesses relevées de force par le chef des Lucario, bavant sur le sol et tremblant encore plus. L'extase avait complètement effacé tout reste de conscience et tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me défonce, encore et encore, pour que ce frisson de plaisir secoue mon corps tout entier une nouvelle fois.  
« Ouiii …  
Alors supplie moi... »  
Il me mit une fessée violente pour augmenter encore plus sa dominance.  
« Pitié... Aaah... Pitié... Continuez...  
Plus fort... !  
Pitiééé... ! »  
Il me mit une autre fessée qui m'acheva.  
« PITIEEEE ! criais-je, presque désespéré, haletant et gémissant encore de sa pression sur mon point G, mis au supplice. »  
Il retira la moitié de son sexe, d'une lenteur atroce et délicieuse, et très brusquement, repris ses pénétrations et se défoula bestialement sur mon anus très serré, visant bien mon point de jouissance ; je me cambrai et repris appui sur mes mains, en criant cette fois de façon très soumise en lui redemandant toujours plus. Cris qui furent vite mis à silence lorsque les deux Lucario qui attendaient enfournèrent leur sexes encore chaud dans ma bouche, profitant de ce moment de « faiblesse ». Ils prirent directement une vitesse très élevée et les trois pokémons me défoncèrent dans mes deux trous, me réduisant à la soumission complète, me violant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient pour soulager leurs instincts de reproduction qui les démangeait.  
Mes hurlements sensuels les achevèrent et ils semblèrent tous craquer ensemble ; dans un mouvement violent collectif, ils enfoncèrent leur sexes profondément pour éjaculer tout ce qu'il leur restait, criant ensemble d'un plaisir sauvage alors que le sperme débordait de partout, coulait en cascade dans mon ventre et dans ma gorge, vidant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. J'avalai tout ce que je pouvais mais énormément coula le long de mon cou et gicla sur les boules des Lucario, et je me convulsais du plaisir que me donnais leur leader en tapant toujours plus fort en moi lors de son orgasme bestial. Mais ils eurent tous bientôt finit et ils se retirèrent, me laissant tomber de fatigue par terre, dans les traces de sperme qui s'était déposées en dessous de moi.  
Haletant, ma vision se troubla et je commençai lentement à m'évanouir de fatigue ; j'eus juste le temps d'entendre qu'ils me parlaient puis mes yeux se fermèrent.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, probablement une heure ou deux après, la première chose que je vis fus le feuillage très dense d'arbres plus bas que la normale, qui ne laissaient passer qu'une faible lumière. Pendant un instant je ne compris pas où j'étais, et pourquoi j'étais nu, puis une douleur brusque et intense me rappela ce qui s'était passé, et où ça s'était passé dans une sensation presque humiliante ; l'excitation et le désir qui m'avaient poussé à « jouer le jeu » maintenant me faisaient honte. Je me redressai très doucement et regardai autour de moi pour inspecter la zone ; c'était une petite clairière fermée par la nature, les buissons et les arbres, où il y avait assez de lumière pour voir clairement, mais où personne n'aurait pu voir l'intérieur de l'extérieur. Mes vêtements étaient à côté de moi.  
« Tiens, enfin réveillé ? »  
Le leader, debout, adossé contre un arbre, me regardait avec le même sourire en coin.  
« Rhabille toi, on a quelque chose à faire. »  
Ne cherchant pas à le contredire -le souvenir de sa force m'en dissuadait- je remis mes vêtements et me relevait avec difficulté, puis me dirigeait vers lui ; je compris très vite que j'allais devoir boitiller, à cause des événements de la veille, et cela renforça le malaise que me causait le rictus du Lucario en plus de l'appréhension que j'éprouvais envers ce « quelque chose à faire ». Quand j'arrivais devant lui il écarta un buisson à côté de l'arbre contre lequel il se tenait, et mon sang se glaça.  
Un clan entier de Lucario, environ une vingtaine, était là, juste devant mes yeux ; ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu et semblaient mener leurs vies tranquillement mais je savais très bien ce qu'il se passerait s'ils me voyaient et je reculai.  
Le leader me stoppa.  
« Va-y. »  
Je tournai ma tête vers lui.  
« Attendez... S... S'ils me voient...  
Je t'ai dis d'y aller, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.»  
Il me poussa et je me retrouvai de l'autre côté du buisson d'un coup ; tous les Lucario tournèrent la tête vers moi d'un même mouvement. Je me redressai et les regardai en tremblant, complètement terrorisé par ce qui allait suivre, essayant de contenir la panique grandissant à toute vitesse en moi.  
Mais leur chef se mit se mit à côté de moi et balaya du regard le groupe de pokémon qui se formait, d'un air imposant.  
« Bien. Je vois que vous avez vu notre nouvel... « invité. » »  
Il croisa les bras.  
« Il est désormais mon esclave. »  
Il marqua une petite pause pour examiner les réactions ; ce fut d'abord une réaction de surprise générale puis le silence sembla s'épaissir, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.  
« Quiconque lui fera du mal, de quelque moyen que ce soit, subira la punition. »  
Une espèce de sensation sinistre, dérangeante et froide se fit sentir quand le mot « punition » fut prononcé ; de mon côté j'étais figé dans la stupeur d'apprendre que ce leader qui, au départ ne me voulait que pour avoir son esclave, allait me... Protéger ? Et qui plus est, avec cette « punition » que lui même avait prononcé avec une voix mesurée ?  
« Retourne là bas, me dit-il à voix basse. »  
Soulagé, je hochai la tête et me retournai pour repartir ; cela sembla éveiller la colère de tout le groupe et leur voix s'élevèrent dans un grondement de fureur et j'eus le temps d'entendre quelques mots entre les plaintes du clan avant de franchir le buisson.  
Puis ce fus comme si je changeais totalement d'atmosphère ; je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant mais les sons en dehors de cette clairière avaient disparus. Un silence total et très reposant régnait, contrastant avec ce qui était probablement en train de se passer de l'autre côté.  
Je m'asseyais contre un arbre et me pris la tête dans les mains ; dans quelle histoire m'étais-je encore fichu ? Je voyageais comme beaucoup d'autre personnes de mon âge, et parce que j'étais allé dans la mauvaise forêt, j'étais devenu l'esclave d'un Lucario qui n'était pas prêt de me laisser partir ?  
J'essayai de positiver, mais cette situation toute entière me stressait ; de l'humiliation de la veille jusqu'au clan affamé de sexe qui m'aurait sauté dessus s'il l'avait pu, je ne voyais vraiment pas la résolution à ce « problème » ; j'allais devoir m'habituer aux traitements de ce leader et apprendre à apprécier ce qu'il allait me faire... Ce qui, pensais-je en rougissant de honte, serait relativement court.  
Je fus livré à mes pensées pendant quelques minutes puis le pokémon revint dans la clairière, visiblement frustré et me regarda droit dans les yeux, m'ordonnant en silence ; comprenant, je me relevai rapidement et le regardai aussi, anxieux et craintif. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, instant qui fut assez long pour installer un nouveau malaise en moi ; je ne savais que faire et je me contentais de me tenir là, avec un air un peu stupide, attendant que le Lucario me dise quelque chose.  
« Ça se passera bien ici, finit-il par me dire d'un voix qui me parut étonnamment calme. Il y a pas mal de mécontents quand même, mais si tu reste un gentil garçon tout ira bien. »  
Il s'adossa contre un arbre après avoir finis sa phrase et me lança un regard très suggestif qui me fit rougir.  
« Mais tu m'as déjà l'air d'être très obéissant. »  
Il ricana et je regardai ailleurs ; un frisson me parcouru en sentant tous les sous-entendus dans ce qu'il disait et je m'efforçai de ne pas paraître trop gêné pour ne pas le satisfaire car je savais que tout ce dont il avait envie était de me voir gêné, ce qui aurait renforcé sa sensation de dominance. « Encore ce fichu sourire... » râlais-je intérieurement. Il attendait que je réagisse mais je n'étais pas prêt de dire quoi que ce soit ; il s'en rendit vite compte en voyant que mon regard était fixé par terre et rajouta :  
« Alors ? Tu t'es bien lâché tout à l'heure, hein ? »  
Il rigola une fois de plus et une bouffée de chaleur me traversa le corps : je serrai les poings et je lui lançai un regard presque de défi, furieux de se faire humilier comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire et furieux d'être forcé d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un comme lui ; il le remarqua et son expression changea, il sembla bien plus satisfait et son petit sourire amusé devint vraiment pervers.  
« Oh mais bien sûr, si tu veux résister, tu peux essayer ; c'est bien plus plaisant quand ils essaient de se débattre, me railla-t-il. »  
Je maintins mon regard, avec un peu moins d'assurance quand même devant sa confiance ; à l'entendre parler on comprenait qu'il avait déjà de l'expérience, et que la domination était l'un de ses points forts, ce qui était loin de me rassurer. Mais étrangement, de tout ce que je voyais dans son regard, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité et j'avais l'impression que même avec ces petites allusions perverses il ne comptait pas me sauter dessus. Du moins, pensais-je, s'il le voulait, il se serait déjà rapproché de moi, mais il restait appuyé dos contre un arbre.  
« ...Combien de temps tu va me garder... ? demandais-je dans un souffle, presque dans un murmure.  
Combien de temps ? On verra pour ça. »  
Il détacha une baie oran d'un arbre proche et l'entama d'un geste nonchalant en me regardant ; sa dernière réplique m'avait glacé d'indifférence ; je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir pour quoi il me considérait, ou plus précisément, s'il me prenait pour un simple objet obéissant.  
« Alors, comment tu t'appelle ? »  
La question ne tilta dans ma tête qu'un instant après ; je fus tellement surpris qu'il ai ne serait-ce que pensé à me demander une chose pareille que je cherchai mon nom pendant un certain temps.  
« Je...je m'appelle Paul.  
Paul ? D'accord... Tiens, mange. »  
Il me lança une baie oran que je rattrapai au dernier moment et regardai d'un air dubitatif.  
« Tu ferais mieux de manger un peu. La nourriture n'est pas très riche dans le coin, mais on s'y fait vite. »  
Je relevai la tête et scrutai dans son regard, dans l'expression de son visage, quelque chose qui aurait pu trahir un mensonge, persuadé qu'il cachait une mauvaise intention derrière cette phrase qui ne ressemblait pas à l'image que j'avais de lui ; mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il voulait m'humilier ou se moquer de moi. Non, il restait immobile en me regardant, son rictus dérangeant ayant disparu et laissant place à une expression indéchiffrable.  
Lentement, hésitant un peu, je commençai à manger le fruit qu'il m'avait donné et je fus surpris par le bien que cela me faisait d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre d'aussi sucré et de frais, et je dégustai la baie avec délice. C'était la première fois que j'en goûtais et j'adorais ça, en très peu temps j'avais tout dévoré et je relevai la tête vers le Lucario qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait amusé par ma faim ; je me sentais de bien meilleure humeur après avoir mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.  
Puis me revinrent à l'esprit toutes les questions que je me posais juste avant ; pourquoi cherchait-il à me protéger alors que j'étais son esclave ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de moi ? Je refusais de croire à l'explication trop simple comme quoi il était « gentil » ou quoi que ce soit du genre, ce qu'il m'avait fait hier me prouvait bien le contraire.  
J'hésitais un instant à lui poser la question puis, jugeant qu'il ne devrait normalement pas réagir mal, je demandais :  
« Pourquoi vous occupez vous de moi comme ça... ? »  
Il demeura silencieux un instant, probablement de surprise, sondant dans mes yeux la raison de cette question, puis répondit avec calme :  
« Un esclave, ça s'entretient. Comme tout. »  
Dès qu'il finit sa phrase il se redressa et me fit signe de l'approcher ; anxieux, j'avançai lentement vers lui, persuadé que je l'avais irrité par cette question stupide et je me maudis intérieurement ; dès que je fus en face de lui il me pris brusquement avec un bras par les hanches et me colla à lui. Par réflexe, pour me rattraper et dans une petite exclamation de surprise, je posai mes mains sur son torse et levai les yeux vers lui, désemparé et rouge de gêne ; il avait un petit air qui voulait tout dire sur ce qu'il voulait faire et il nous retourna, me recula et me mit dos contre un arbre, me tenant toujours par les hanches. J'étais sans défense et être acculé contre un arbre comme ça, avec un Lucario dominant qui me lançait un regard tout autant dominant, me faisait trembler et me faisait sentir encore plus petit, en plus du fait qu'il était plus grand que moi. Je lui lançais un petit regard soumis et craintif qui apparemment l'excitait et je sentis tout le long de son corps musclé un frisson de désir qui résonna en moi et me donna plus envie de lui que je n'avais jamais eu envie de quelqu'un, alors qu'il me caressait les hanches et que sa tête descendait le long de mon visage.  
Je lâchai un petit gémissement alors qu'il commençait à m'embrasser longuement dans le cou. Il me fit des petits suçons bruyants et sensuels et me lécha au même endroit, m'insufflant un désir intenable, sentant que peu à peu je m'abandonnais à ses caresses sensuelles qui se voulaient forcées mais auxquelles je ne résistais pas. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, caressant instinctivement son torse musclé que je sentais sous sa fourrure ; sa langue chaude et ses lèvres douces contre la peau sensible de ma gorge me secouaient de frémissement intenses.  
« A...Attendez...Si...Si le clan...Nous voit... »  
Son emprise sur moi se fit plus ferme et il lâcha un petit grognement de bête assoiffée de sexe pour toute réponse, ce qui me suffit largement et je levais la tête en signe de soumission, lui offrant encore plus la peau de mon cou qu'il embrassa avidement. Je n'en avais rien à faire de mon honneur, de ma fierté, de quoi que ce soit, j'avais juste envie de LUI.  
Il commença à faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière avec tout son corps, contre moi, m'écrasant un peu plus contre l'arbre puis pris ma main et la mit de force contre son sexe qui grossissait. Ce simple toucher, cette simple sensation me donna l'impression que j'étais en train de fondre et lorsqu'il commença à me déshabiller avec des mouvements rapides, ce fut comme une délivrance. Dès qu'il eut enlevé mon T-shirt, il me lécha le torse et je posai mes mains derrière sa tête, me laissant totalement faire et lâchant des gémissements très soumis et suppliants. Une chaleur insupportable me brûlait le torse et remontait dans ma gorge puis dans ma tête, m'engourdissant tout le corps, alors qu'il déboutonnait mon jean et le baissai en même temps que mon caleçon, me laissant nu et encore plus vulnérable. Je n'avais qu'une envie, et il prenait un plaisir sadique à me mettre au supplice le plus horrible et le plus long en faisant traîner les préliminaires ; je savais qu'il avait envie de me soumettre au maximum, d'être mon maître, le mâle dominant, et d'avoir un contrôle total sur son esclave désespéré de son sexe. Ce qu'il arrivait à la perfection ; je commençai à le supplier entre deux geignements, et il jugea le moment bon pour me prendre par les fesses et me soulever tout en me tenant contre l'arbre ; il se positionnait déjà et j'eus à peine le temps de me préparer qu'il enfonça tout son sexe d'un coup, profondément en moi.  
Je lâchai un long cri, de douleur et de soulagement mélangés, alors que je sentais à nouveau mon entrée se faisant déchirer mais l'impression de dominance qu'il m'inspirait me donnait une telle sensation que j'oubliai bien vite la souffrance, mon attention entière concentrée sur le Lucario qui entamait déjà de longs mouvements en moi.  
« Tu la sens celle là, hein... ? SALOPE ! grogna-t-il en me donnant une violente fessée qui m'arracha un cri excité. »  
Il reculait lentement puis se renfonçait avec violence, faisant claquer mes fesses dans un bruit sensuel et me tirant un petit cri de plaisir ; il accélérait très, très lentement, prenant le temps de me donner beaucoup de plaisir et de me montrer qui était le maître. Il me massait les fesses tout en continuant de me pénétrer, puis d'un réflexe brusque mon anus se resserra ; il se mordit la lèvre et très brusquement se mit à me défoncer bien plus vite, penché sur moi et me mordant le cou. Je criais longuement d'un plaisir intense qui courait comme un électrochoc dans tout mon corps et je caressai la tête de Lucario qui recommençai à me lécher la gorge et dont le souffle chaud courait le long de ma peau, son énorme sexe palpitant tapant ma prostate et me donnant plus de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant. Je le sentais dans tous les recoins de mes parois serrées, ses pré-éjaculations coulant en moi.  
Je criais, hurlais de plaisir comme un esclave se faisant déchirer, ce qui était exactement en train de se passer... Il utilisait mon corps comme un objet de sexe et se déchaînait totalement sur moi, n'hésitant pas à me baiser de toutes ses forces pour son propre plaisir sexuel, m'écrasant contre l'arbre et me dominant toujours plus à chacun de ses coups violents qui faisait un bruit sensuel. Et j'en profitais, je suppliais même pour plus, adorant me sentir sans défense et adorant sentir ce plaisir incroyable. Les mouvements de Lucario se firent de plus en plus violents et profonds et il s'enfonçait aussi loin que possible, repoussant toute limite raisonnable et n'obéissant qu'à ses instincts, me baisant bestialement ; je sentais à ses grognements qu'il n'était pas loin, déjà, de la limite et je l'incitai à continuer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec mes cris de plaisir soumis de salope en chaleur.  
Puis bientôt il se redressa dans une longue convulsion de plaisir et dans un long rugissement de plaisir il éjacula tout son sperme épais et chaud en moi, en continuant toujours de me défoncer sauvagement alors que je pouvais sentir toute sa semence gicler en moi, me faisant entrer dans un état de plaisir extrême, d'extase, et je ne pouvais plus qu'haleter très fort, n'ayant même plus la force de crier alors que Lucario se déchaînait encore sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à me donner. Il s'arrêta lentement de bouger, ses halètements se joignant aux miens puis il me regarda avec un sourire satisfais.  
« Tu es... Vraiment... Une bonne salope... »  
Sur quoi il me remit une fessée auquel je répondis par un gémissement ; je plongeai aussi mon regard dans le sien et il ricana avant de se retirer d'un coup dans un bruit humide. Je tremblai de tout mon corps puis je me remis sur pieds ; mais je fis l'erreur de croire qu'il avait finis et dès que j'eus repris mon souffle il me mit à genoux.  
« Tu sais quoi faire. »  
Je léchai son gros sexe coulant de sperme avec un air d'esclave obéissant, levant les yeux pour voir si cela lui plaisait. Il me caressa l'arrière de la tête avec une main et colla mon visage encore plus à lui, sur quoi je continuais de laver son pénis palpitant encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de traces de sperme dessus puis je me dirigeai vers ses boules.  
« Hmmmmm... Bien... Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. »  
Je me retirai, haletant encore, regardant avec envie son sexe qui était sous mon nez.  
« Il est tard. Maintenant allonge toi sur le côté et dors. »  
Sur le côté... ? Je fus surpris d'abord puis je lui obéis et m'allongeai sur le côté, plus loin, et très vite je le sentis allongé derrière moi, collé à moi ; dès qu'il posa sa main sur mon ventre, je savais qu'il n'en avait pas encore finit avec moi et cela fut vite confirmé lorsqu'il reprit ses longs baiser humides et sensuels tout le long de mon cou. Je gémis et au fond de moi, j'en étais très heureux ; car moi non plus je n'avais pas l'impression que l'on avait déjà finis.  
Je tremblais de tout mon corps à chacun de ses baisers sensuels qui me donnait une poussée de désir intense. Peu après, je compris où il voulait en venir avec moi quand il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe et commença à me frotter les parties intimes, m'arrachant un long gémissement soumis de plaisir, d'un plaisir qui n'en finissait pas et qu'il me donnait en même temps que ce désir insoutenable, ce désir d'être pris dans toutes les positions par ce Lucario si sexy et dominant qui arrivait à me faire craquer complètement par ses caresses sensuelles sur mon corps frémissant et ses longs suçons humides dans mon cou, qui se faisaient très insistants mais qui me donnait tellement de désir ; j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me marquer par ses suçons qui laissaient des marques violettes et tenaces dans un endroit de mon cou, qu'il essayait de montrer que j'étais son esclave et que je me faisais soumettre sans rien dire. Et il y arrivait très bien, à cet instant, alors qu'il commençait à me masturber déjà de toutes ses forces et aussi vite que possible, me faisant lâcher des petits cris de plaisir en même temps que mon sexe coulait de pré-éjaculation en continuant de jouer avec mon corps comme s'il voulait me voir me lâcher complètement, craquer, il me contrôlait et il le savait, et en profitait vraiment.  
Sa langue chaude contre mon cou et sa main qui me masturbait très fort, me donnant d'énormes vagues de plaisir et faisant approcher l'orgasme à toute vitesse me faisaient sentir si soumis, dominé, mais loin d'être désagréable j'adorais cette sensation d'avoir un maître s'amusant avec mon corps désireux du sien. Je fermai les yeux et haletai plus fort et vite en sentant que l'orgasme arrivait et j'éjaculais tout d'un coup dans un long gémissement d'esclave soumis, secoué de la tête au pied par des frissons incontrôlables, la masturbation très hard de mon maître ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant et il me mordit le cou en grognant en voyant ça, l'excitation l'emportant. Il me lâcha le sexe uniquement quand j'eus finis d'éjaculer tout ce que j'avais et que je rouvris les yeux et le regardai.  
Il desserra ses mâchoires et me regarda aussi avec un petit sourire dont je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens ; je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et une petite lueur passa dans nos yeux. Il me caressa le corps et se rallongeai en me collant à lui. Je le laissai faire et fermai les yeux, soupirant de plaisir après cette soirée si intense qui m'avait vraiment éprouvé ; j'étais bien content de pouvoir me reposer à présent, en sachant que Lucario dormait contre moi et me protégeait. Je me blottit contre lui comme pour rechercher sa chaleur sans me rendre compte qu'il me regardait avec un air très surpris et gêné mais il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui.  
Je souris et m'endormis bien vite.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en premier et mon premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête pour regarder Lucario, qui dormait encore profondément ; un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je posai ma main sur la sienne, qu'il avait mise sur mon ventre. Je me sentais tellement bien, collé à lui, au chaud et en sécurité, loin de tout. Je profitai de chaque secondes passées contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ; je sentis que son regard se posait sur moi et qu'il scrutait les environs avant de se relever dans un grognement de gêne. Je me redressai et le regardais aussi, ne sachant trop quoi dire ou faire, mais je voyais très bien qu'il était honteux de la position dans laquelle on s'était endormi, il était rouge de gêne et me lançait presque un regard de reproche. Je me relevai et m'approchai de lui timidement, voulant juste qu'il me prenne dans ses bras une fois de plus, mais il ne sembla pas penser de la même façon et il me tint à une certaine distance en me stoppant avec sa main.  
« Considère ce qui s'est passé cette nuit comme une exception. »  
Sur quoi il se retourna et partit.  
Cette simple phrase, ces mots, me mirent un coup gigantesque au moral et pendant une bonne minute je restai immobile là, fixant le sol, déçu et triste qu'il m'ait repoussé de cette façon après cette nuit où il m'avait offert sans hésiter la protection de ses bras. Finalement je me rhabillai, toujours sans un mot et perdu dans mes pensées, me demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour occuper ma journée dans une clairière de cinq mètres carré. Puis j'eus une idée. Une idée furtive, une idée juste comme ça ; partir d'ici. Je relevai la tête et scrutai les environs ; il est vrai que j'avais commencé à m'attacher un peu à ce Lucario mais je réalisai aussi que je n'avais absolument aucun avenir en restant cloîtré ici et que j'aurais mieux fait de m'enfuir.  
Un léger frisson me parcouru le corps, le frisson du risque. Je regardai à nouveau le passage où le pokémon était parti et, n'hésitant plus, je pris le chemin opposé et sorti de la clairière.  
Je me retrouvai dans une forêt dense où très peu de lumière filtrait, les arbres étaient très resserrés et il était difficile de se mouvoir vite entre toutes les ronces mais je courrais comme je le pouvais. Avec de la malchance il pouvait revenir dans la clairière très vite et...  
Un bruissement.  
Un choc violent, des mouvements flous et entremêlés, une douleur très violente au niveau du visage et des bras. Je veux crier, rien ne sort. J'arrive à sentir que je suis allongé sur le ventre. Une voix furieuse. Un liquide chaud qui me coule le long du visage.  
Mes sens mettent un certain à me revenir entièrement, mais je reprend vite mes idées en comprenant que Lucario est à cheval juste au dessus de moi, me faisant une double clef de bras, proférant des menaces rageuses.  
« Tu voulais te barrer hein, espèce de salope stupide ? T'as toujours pas compris qui est le maître ici ? »  
Une douleur extrême me secoue tout le corps lorsqu'il appuie sur mes bras et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur, j'ai l'impression que mes os vont exploser, des étoiles me passent devant les yeux. Il insiste pendant une dizaine de secondes qui me paraissent des heures, mes épaules sont à la limite de se déboîter.  
« TU VEUX CREVER C'EST CA ? »  
J'arrive à lâcher une faible supplication entre deux gémissements, paniquant, des larmes de douleur me coulent sur les joues en même temps que je commence presque à suffoquer ; mon corps entier se relâche lorsqu'il desserre sa pression, assez pour calmer ma douleur mais il me tient toujours fermement et je sens qu'il se penche vers moi.  
« Tu croyais que tu pouvais juste partir comme ça ? Tu va être salement puni pour m'avoir pris pour un con... »  
Enfin il me relâcha les bras et me saisis par le poignet ; d'un mouvement sec il me releva et me traîna comme ça jusqu'à la clairière sans ménagement, impatiemment, alors que je peinais à le suivre. Quand on arriva il me jeta violemment par terre et j'eus juste le temps de lever les yeux vers lui, tremblant, effrayé. Il était méconnaissable ; ses poings étaient serrés, son regard empli de rage et je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il se mit à cheval au dessus de moi et leva le poing.  
Le premier coup parti comme une flèche, si vite que je ne vit qu'un mouvement flou et une lumière aveuglante, accompagnée d'une douleur violente dans la mâchoire ; je fus perdu à partir du deuxième coup. Il commença à me frapper de toutes ses forces dans le visage, sans s'arrêter. Sa force incroyable était assez pour me vider de mes forces et très vite mes gémissements pathétiques s'arrêtèrent, ma vue se brouilla et je voyais à peine ses poings s'abattre sur mon visage. Je commençai à perdre conscience. Mais le pokémon ne s'arrêta de frapper que lorsque ma mâchoire cassa avec un craquement sinistre ; revenu à la réalité, il regarda mon visage en sang un instant et se rendit compte que je ne respirais presque plus. Il se releva brusquement et s'éloigna.  
En partant, son regard était dur, et il fixait le sol, ses poings toujours serrés. Maintenant que sa colère était passée et qu'il m'avait laissé en état proche du cadavre, il se convainquait intérieurement qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, en essayant de chasser de son cœur ce sentiment désagréable qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Personne dans le clan n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé mais ils furent tous victime de son humeur massacrante ; il ne revint dans la clairière que le soir sans m'adresser un regard et se coucha.

Le lendemain, une odeur âcre de sang s'était répandu dans la clairière et c'est ce qui le réveilla, ce qu'il détestait ; il se retourna en grognant de frustration mais se figea en voyant que l'hémorragie qu'il avait causé la veille ne s'était pas arrêtée et que son esclave était inconscient. Il paniqua et vint vers lui, respirant d'un coup plus rapidement à cause de l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait et gifla Paul pour le réveiller.  
« Réveille toi ! MAIS REVEILLE TOI ! »  
Voyant qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver son état il se releva et son se perdit instantanément dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une manière d'améliorer la situation ; il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et il se prit la tête dans les mains pour se calmer. Non, non, ça n'allait pas. Il n'allait pas perdre ses moyens pour un humain insignifiant.  
Mais il était en train de mourir devant ses yeux, cet humain.  
C'est en ayant cette pensée atroce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait du regret. Ce fut le début qu'un combat mental entre lui et sa fierté, il ne savait que faire ou même que penser et il était partagé entre l'envie d'attendre ou d'aller demander de l'aide.  
Mais il était en train de mourir.  
Il releva la tête et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la sortie de la clairière, décidé à chercher un moyen de le soigner car il manquait lui même de connaissances médicales, seulement pour s'arrêter juste devant les buissons de séparation. Il devait garder un minimum de fierté. Son visage devint impassible en un instant ; son expérience en tant que chef de clan, qui lui avait appris à plusieurs reprises à rester de marbre dans les pires situations l'aidait quand il s'agissait de paraître calme.  
Il franchit les buissons et se mit debout en évidence, devant tout le monde ; les regards se tournèrent vers lui et quand il jugea que tout le monde l'écoutait, il se lança.  
« J'ai besoin en urgence d'un Lucario capable de soigner un humain. Qui ici a de telles connaissances ? »  
Les Lucario devant lui s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, mais un seul d'entre eux s'avança. Après avoir échangé un regard avec son chef, il s'avança dans la clairière ; derrière eux, le silence s'était installé et demeurait. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, l'aura de leur leader était troublée même s'il avait cette expression habituelle sur son visage, ce qui était très inquiétant pour eux qui avait vécu avec lui pendant longtemps et qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Le docteur regarda avec horreur le quasi-cadavre allongé là, du sang coulant de sa tête, et lança un regard de reproche au leader qui le lui rendit sans rien dire. Il s'accroupit à côté de Paul et examina ses blessures, son expression se durcissant à chaque nouvelle cicatrice qu'il découvrait et il grimaça en voyant sa mâchoire cassée net en deux. Il se releva et alla cueillir quelques herbes aux effets bénéfiques et revint très vite ; il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et que chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde de perdue. Il prépara une sorte de mélange de plantes et l'appliqua partout là où l'humain saignait pour pouvoir faciliter les soins qu'il apporterait plus tard à l'aide de son aura ; le leader , lui, était adossé à un arbre et regardait faire, feignant l'indifférence. Une dizaine de minute passa où le docteur s'occupa du faible humain, insufflant de l'aura et complémentant ses soins avec des plantes aux odeurs fortes qui, par ailleurs, masquaient l'odeur du sang. Puis après avoir soupiré et fermé les yeux un instant, il se redressa et annonça comme une fatalité :  
« Son état est grave. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il est vraiment amoché. Demain je pourrai réparer entièrement sa mâchoire, elle est déjà rattachée mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il force. »  
Sur quoi il s'en alla.  
Le chef n'avait pas bougé depuis le début et regardait le blessé avec un regard à mi chemin entre le regret et l'incompréhension ; cet esclave avait tenté de fuir, de le trahir et il avait reçu la punition qu'il méritait, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si mal, pourquoi culpabilisait-il autant ? Il se rappela la nuit où il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour dormir, cette chaleur douce qu'il avait si peu ressenti dans sa vie et qu'il avait senti ce soir là au fond de lui, mais il refusait d'avouer qu'il s'était attaché à cette salope chétive. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi s'attacherait-il à lui ?  
Il serra les dents et, de rage, donna un coup de poing violent dans un arbre ; ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais ce qui le frustrait plus que tout, c'est que cet humain arrivait à le mettre dans des états et à lui donner des sentiments que personne d'autre ne lui avait jamais donné. Il était un Lucario, leader autoritaire et sévère d'un clan qu'il menait depuis très longtemps sans problème et sans jamais avoir été contesté, et un humain qui débarquait du jour au lendemain chamboulait absolument tout.  
Mais tu l'aime, cet humain...  
Non, je ne l'aime pas, c'est impossible. Pas un humain.  
Tu tiens à lui, tu regrette ce que tu as fais...  
NON, C'EST FAUX !  
Le deuxième coup de poing parti et l'arbre craqua en deux, puis tomba en arrière violemment. Lucario haleta et se frotta le poing. Calme. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était s'asseoir et attendre.  
Ce qu'il fit.

La première chose que je vis en me réveillant fut le feuillage des arbres qui me surplombait. Pendant un instant je me demandais pourquoi ma mâchoire et tout mon visage me lançait, puis je me rappelai d'un coup ce qui s'était passé et je me frottais la joue. Le souvenir de ce Lucario me battant pour me punir me serrait le cœur. Quand je tournais la tête et le vit, assis en tailleur, yeux fermés et concentré sur son aura, j'aurais dû paniquer. J'aurais dû paniquer en voyant celui qui m'avait presque tué juste devant moi, apparu si brusquement, mais je me contentai de le regarder. J'aurais dû prendre peur, me faire le plus discret possible, et même si je me rappelais maintenant parfaitement ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne ressentais que de la peine et un peu de culpabilité. Fasciné par sa méditation, je restai immobile en le fixant.  
« Tu te sens mieux ? »  
Je sursautais, surpris par cette voix qui venait briser le silence ; elle venait bien sûr de Lucario, qui n'avait pas pour autant brisé sa concentration et son aura émanait toujours de lui. Je le scrutai du regard sans rien dire, sa voix au ton indifférent me donnant un léger pincement au cœur.  
« Oui...  
Tans mieux. »  
Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard, ses grands yeux rouges magnifique dans les miens ; dans ses yeux qui me faisait un effet plus fort que n'importe quels autres, je lisais beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de sentiments, mais pas de colère. Je lui lançai un regard indescriptible, chargé d'émotions diverses qu'il me rendit un instant avant de se relever, mal à l'aise.  
« Le médecin reviendra ce soir. Tu as intérêt à te rétablir vite. »  
Il se retourna et s'en alla, mais d'un pas qui était bien trop rapide pour être naturel. Tout dans son attitude me semblait faux ; de sa voix exagérément froide à ses mains tremblantes, quelque chose me donnait chaud au cœur au lieu de me donner un sentiment de tristesse. J'avais l'impression qu'il me disait sans le vouloir et derrière ce masque de fierté que oui, j'étais toujours accepté auprès de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire, un sourire heureux et soulagé, en voyant ce grand Lucario musclé s'éloigner en me donnant silencieusement la réponse à mes inquiétudes. Peu après un autre Lucario rentra dans la clairière et me regarda ; il avait des traits de visage bien plus doux et une carrure normale, et son sourire chaleureux me fit comprendre d'emblée qu'il était bien différent.  
« Comment va ta mâchoire ? me demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.  
Elle va bien... J'imagine... Pourquoi ?  
Il te l'a cassé, et salement. Ne parle pas trop. »  
Il posa une main sur ma joue et ferma les yeux ; je sentis une chaleur intense et soudaine, mais agréable dans ma mâchoire et je compris qu'il était en train de me soigner. Je rougis légèrement à ce contact mais le laissai faire, car j'étais bien conscient des dégâts que son chef avait pu causer sur moi et à quel point j'avais besoin de ces soins. Je fermais aussi les yeux, détendu par cette énergie qui me traversait et me réparait de l'intérieur, ce qui, d'ailleurs, me fascinait ; qu'un pokémon ait une telle faculté était à mes yeux tellement fantastique... Le docteur me caressa doucement la joue et retira sa main en me lançant un regard inquiet.  
« Ta mâchoire est réparée. »  
Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas au bout de sa pensée, de par son expression  
« ...Mais je m'inquiète quand même. Par rapport à ta sécurité, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. Le chef est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur en ce moment et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir m'occuper d'un cadavre.  
Il est de mauvaise humeur... ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogeais-je en frottant ma mâchoire fraîchement soignée.  
Je pense que c'est par rapport à toi. Il était inquiet de ton état et en général, dans des moments pareils, il est d'une humeur massacrante. Il a déjà mit quelqu'un sur l'arbre des tortures.  
...L'arbre des tortures ? »  
Il baissa la tête et soupira longuement ; il posa une de ses pattes sur mon front et recommença à m'insuffler de l'aura pour refermer les quelques blessures et cicatrices que j'avais encore, mais aussi pour essayer de me faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, car il réalisait qu'il avait déjà trop parlé. Mais en voyant mon regard il n'insista pas.  
« C'est un arbre où l'on attache ceux qui commettent des fautes. Il est couvert de ronces, d'orties et autre plantes...  
Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça... ? »  
Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et soupira encore, regrettant d'en avoir autant dit, avant de recommencer ses soins intensifs. Je baissai la tête et fixai le sol, désagréablement surpris que l'on puisse faire une pareille torture pour des raisons qui, j'en étais certain, étaient totalement arbitraires. Il sembla le remarquer et me lança un regard soucieux, d'une douceur qui m'était vraiment étrange dans un clan pareil qui était, pour moi, peu concerné par l'état de santé d'un humain comme moi qui était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Non ; il s'occupait de moi sans témoigner d'aucune froideur, ce qui me rassurait, en sachant que j'étais coincé dans un monde assez hostile et dangereux. Il me rallongea doucement -car je m'étais redressé pour lui parler- et me conseilla de me reposer encore un peu. Bien sûr, la pensée de cet « arbre des tortures » me travailla et je ne pus que me reposer les yeux, plus que je ne pus vraiment dormir. Lorsque, le soir, le leader rentra dans la clairière, j'étais dos à lui, allongé dans mon sac de couchage que j'avais pu récupérer de mes affaires ; bien que je ne disais rien, je savais qu'il me regardait et il alla s'allonger un peu plus loin. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la tension entre nous ou parce que cette histoire d'arbre me perturbait, mais l'idée de discuter avec lui ce soir là me stressait. Je décidai simplement de chasser cette pensée et de m'endormir, ce qui, bien entendu, n'arriva que tard.

Il faisait sombre, je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais un corps matériel, si même j'existais. Puis une voix retentit ; « La seule sentence, la torture... ». Puis d'un coup, je pus sentir mon corps ; il était lourd, lent, et nu. Chacun de mes mouvements s'arrachait de moi avec un effort pénible, pourtant j'avançais dans un long couloir sombre et interminable dont je n'arrivais même pas à deviner les contours. Je n'avais pas vraiment de destination précise, mais j'avançais. Puis un arbre apparu devant moi. Une sorte d'arbre bizarre, couvert de lames et de ronces ; je le fixai un instant.  
« La seule sentence... LA MORT ! »  
Puis d'un coup on me poussa sur les lames, violemment ; tout alla plus lentement que la normale et je fermai les yeux, conscient que j'allais beaucoup souffrir.  
J'ouvrai les yeux brutalement.  
J'étais en sueur et mon cœur battait très vite, mais je n'étais plus dans un couloir sombre, mais bel et bien dans mon sac de couchage, et c'était déjà le matin, à en juger par la lumière. Je fixai longtemps un arbre, pour m'assurer qu'il était bien réel et pour m'auto-rassurer. Oui, j'étais bien réveillé et c'était bien un cauchemars... Je soupirai de soulagement, sur quoi je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.  
« Hey, calme toi... ! »  
Surpris, je me tournai ; c'était le leader qui me regardai fixement, légèrement déconcerté. Un mélange de sentiments m'embrouilla l'esprit d'un coup et je ne sus trop quoi dire sur le moment ; il retira sa main et eut l'air désemparé un instant.  
« Tu as pas arrêté de gémir. Tu rêvais de quoi, là ? »  
Il n'y avait ni agressivité ni mépris dans sa voix ; je ne trouvais toujours aucun mots pour lui répondre, avec ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne savais plus du tout comment me comporter ; répondre honnêtement, paraître naturel... ? Il le remarqua et n'insista pas plus, conscient que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait remis..  
« Je vais te veiller aujourd'hui, par conseil du docteur, m'annonça-t-il simplement. »  
Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris puis je me rassis ; après le cauchemar qui avait hanté ma nuit, j'étais plus que jamais dérangé par l'idée de la souffrance que pouvait procurer cet arbre des tortures, et surtout dérangé par l'idée que l'on puisse vouloir faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point là. Je voulais en parler à mon « maître », mais je craignais aussi qu'il ne me rejette et qu'il s'énerve et s'en aille, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix, et je pesai donc dans ma tête les différentes façons d'aborder ce sujet sans être trop brusque. Pendant ce temps là, un silence lourd s'était installé entre nous et il ne disait toujours rien, en scrutant mon visage pour voir les cicatrices qui restaient. Au bout d'un long moment je finis par relever la tête et le regarder.  
« Dites moi... Le docteur m'a parlé d'un certain arbre des tortures, apparemment vous avez attaché un Lucario dessus... Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? demandais-je pour avoir indirectement ma réponse.  
L'arbre des tortures ? Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ? »  
Je me maudis intérieurement. J'avais complètement oublié de penser à cela et je ne voulais en aucun cas remettre la faute sur le Lucario soigneur qui avait été si gentil avec moi et je ne répondis pas. Son regard se durcit et il me regardai toujours. J'avais l'impression d'être réprimandé par un parent.  
« Cet arbre des tortures est un arbre conçu pour faire souffrir ceux qui le mérite. Et oui, j'ai attaché un Lucario dessus.  
Mais pourquoi... ?  
Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir quelque chose comme ça ?  
Vous ne pouvez pas... Annuler cette punition... ? »  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux et me regarda avec un air sincèrement surpris, ne répondant pas ; je me sentis sur le coup vraiment stupide d'avoir dis quelque chose pareil, emporté sur le moment et n'ayant rien d'autre à répondre.  
« Annuler cette punition... ? »  
Je jouai maladroitement avec une touffe d'herbe en rougissant de honte, espérant juste que ce moment désagréable de gêne allait vite passer alors que son regard, pesant et me mettant mal à l'aise, était toujours obstinément fixé sur moi. Je n'attendais même pas une réponse positive, et surtout pas à ce qu'il soupire avant de se relever.  
« J'imagine que je te dois ça. »  
Sur quoi il s'éloigna et sorti de la clairière ; à ce moment là je ne savais pas s'il jouait la comédie ou pas, mais s'il était sérieux, ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses, pour lui comme pour moi ; déjà qu'il ne me considérait peut-être pas comme purement inférieur à lui et surtout, qu'il avait un cœur. De plus, il avait dit qu'il me « devait » ça... ? Disait-t-il ça par rapport à ce qu'il m'avait fait ?  
Mais rien n'était sûr et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait derrière ces buissons ; mon regard finit par se perdre lorsque je me rendis compte que après tout, il fallait mieux que je lui fasse confiance -car je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix-, et qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je me recouche en l'attendant. Je me rallongeai dans mon sac de couchage et le fermai au dessus de moi, avant de scruter les feuillages des arbres qui se mouvaient lentement au rythme de la brise ; mon esprit se perdit à son tour au milieu de ces mouvements réguliers et doux, qui créaient un son de froissement agréable. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles même au bout d'un moment et je finis par m'endormir après avoir été longuement bercé par les sons de la nature qui m'entourait.

Grâce aux soins du Lucario docteur (qui venait chaque jours) je me remis très vite et en quelques jours j'étais en pleine forme ; les blessures sur mon visage avaient disparues et ma mâchoire allait parfaitement bien. Je ne gardai de l'incident qu'un souvenir que j'avais vite enfoui dans ma mémoire pour oublier, et il ne me restait comme cicatrice qu'une vague douleur de cœur, une tristesse que je ressentais parfois, mais jamais de la peur. Le leader avait d'ailleurs libéré le Lucario comme il me l'avait dit, ce qui me soulagea d'un poids très lourd.

Lorsque le jour où le Lucario me permit enfin de me lever fus une délivrance pour moi ; je me levai et étirai tous mes muscles lentement, me délectant de pouvoir enfin bouger. Mon premier réflexe fut de marcher vers un arbre et de le toucher, car ne pouvoir sentir que la texture de l'herbe et d'un sac de couchage m'avait vite lassé. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai. Se lever n'avait jamais été aussi facile de toute ma vie.  
Lorsque les buissons derrière moi à l'entrée de la clairière s'écartèrent avec un léger bruissement, je fus presque content de savoir que quelqu'un venait et que j'allais pouvoir me mettre face à lui plutôt qu'allongé ; je me retournai, et c'était le leader, qui me lança un petit sourire en me voyant debout. Lui rendant le sourire timidement, je m'approchai de lui et le regardai.  
« Bonjour, maître...  
Bonjour. Bien rétabli, à ce que je vois ? »  
Il posa sa main sur ma tête et me la caressa doucement ; mes joues s'empourprèrent instantanément à ce contact. Sa main était douce et son geste bienveillant, et le sourire qui l'accompagnait me donna une sensation agréable de chaleur au creux du torse. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, nos regards se rencontrèrent.  
Je scrutai ses beaux yeux rouges alors qu'il scrutait les miens ; son expression s'adoucit et j'eus du mal à ne pas me coller à lui en sentant tous les sentiments qui passaient dans cet échange de regards, qui me donnaient un léger frisson et ne me donnait plus une chaleur agréable, mais une brûlure intense. D'un autre mouvement doux, il écarta un mèche de cheveux de mon front et cherchai des traces de cicatrices, qu'il ne trouva pas. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de cette caresse involontaire, et sa main passa sur ma joue. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.  
Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, son regard était totalement différent de ce à quoi il m'avait habitué. Son sourire était tendre et il me fixai comme s'il admirait tout mon visage, rougissant lui aussi. J'eus un petit rire amusé et content.  
« Paul... Excuse moi. »  
Ces quelques mots. Ces deux mots qu'il prononça, comme une formule magique, me donnèrent un soulagement et un bonheur plus fort que je n'avais jamais ressenti ; mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et j'eus tout le mal du monde à me retenir de pleurer. Sa réaction fut de passer ses bras autour de moi avec délicatesse et de me serrer contre lui, juste un instant, mais juste assez pour guérir toute la douleur interne que m'avais donné ses coups, il y a quelque jours de cela.  
A ce moment je n'aurais pu deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête ; il acceptait cette fois qu'il s'était attaché à un humain, cet humain qui avait réussit à faire ressortir cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne depuis qu'il était un Riolu... Au fond, pensait-il, pourquoi aimer quelqu'un serait-il si honteux ? De plus, il n'avait qu'à le cacher au reste de son clan, ce qui était très facile...  
Lorsqu'il me lâcha et que je me décollai de lui, nous étions tous les deux soulagés, pour des raisons différentes.  
« Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, je l'ai fais sous des impulsions de rage et de dépit. De rage que tu me trahisse, et de dépit que tu veuille partir. Mais même si je l'ai regretté, je ne tolérerai plus d'écarts... m'avoua-t-il en me mettant une légère pichenette. »  
Je rigolai et hochai la tête, content comme un enfant auquel on vient de donner un cadeau.  
« Au fait, le repas va bientôt commencer avec tout le clan, je pense que tu es prêt à venir maintenant.  
Eh bien... Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, mais comment vont-ils réagir... ?  
On verra bien. »  
Il me fit signe de le suivre et sortit de la clairière.  
Je le suivi ; c'était la première fois que je sortais de la petite clairière du leader et la première fois que je me rendais compte à quel point le camp de vie était grand ; il correspondait à une grande clairière ovale qui était éclairée à un bout de la lumière du soleil, là où se trouvait le grand rocher plat qui servait de table, autour duquel se trouvaient tous les Lucario, qui discutaient. Je regardai dans l'autre direction, et mon sang se glaça d'horreur quand je le vis. L'arbre des tortures.  
Il était grand mais peu épais, assez pour l'entourer de ses bras ; il était couvert de ronces rouge du sang des anciennes victimes et de plante urticaires. Je frissonnai et détournai les yeux pour scruter ailleurs, vers le clan, qui peu à peu se rendait compte que j'étais là, au fur et à mesure que les discussions s'arrêtaient pour laisser place aux murmures. Je me sentis d'un coup très mal à l'aise et me cachai derrière le leader qui alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Je m'assis à côté de lui et un peu en retrait, légèrement derrière lui ; je remarquai avec surprise que le docteur était juste à côté de moi ; il me salua avec un petit sourire.  
« Comme vous l'avez probablement tous vu, mon esclave va manger avec nous à partir de maintenant. Soyez tous bien gentils avec lui... »  
Je vis que son côté dominant et autoritaire ressortait maintenant qu'il était en présence de son clan ; ce qui, je devais l'avouer, ne me déplaisait pas totalement car ce côté de lui était assez attirant... Je sentais quelques sourires pervers parmi la vingtaine de Lucario qui me fixaient, ce qui était assez pour que mes joues s'embrasent et pour me faire baisser le regard.  
À mon grand soulagement, les discussions reprirent vite (et je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir sur quel sujet...) et les quelques Lucario qui étaient chargés de la cuisine amenèrent les différents mélanges de baies et de plantes. Très bientôt, tout le monde était en train de manger.  
Je goûtai à ce que l'on me donnait ; un mélange d'épicé et d'amer qui était absolument délicieux. Je dévorai le plat en admirant le travail que les Lucario avaient pu fournir avec pour seul ingrédients des baies, sans pouvoir les cuir ou les mélanger avec autre chose.  
« Tu as l'air d'aimer ça ! »  
Le Lucario docteur s'était tourné avec moi et avait un petit sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres en voyant que je me régalais ; j'essayai de lui répondre mais j'avais la bouche pleine et je postillonnai au passage des bouts de baies. Je me recouvrai la bouche, mort de honte, et il éclata de rire.  
Je passa le dîner à discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien ; en plus d'être gentil et doux, il était très drôle et à la fin du dîner, j'avais des crampes au ventre et aux joues à force de rire. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, après un dîner qui m'avait paru bien trop court pour pouvoir en profiter, on se releva.  
Mais d'un coup tout le monde se figea. Ne comprenant pas, je les regardai se mettre en position de combat avec un air inquiet ; je compris ce qu'ils regardaient tous lorsque j'entendis à mon tour les pas d'un pokémon qui arrivait par l'entrée qui menait à la forêt et qui se rapprochait. Aucun doute, il venait dans la clairière et à juger par le son lourd de sa démarche, il était imposant ; ce qui se confirma lorsqu'un grand Typhlosion à la carrure imposante et musclé arriva dans la clairière et quand son regard se posa sur le leader.  
« ...Tima ? s'exclama ce dernier, de surprise. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réminiscences du passé

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je l'ai posté parce que après tout, hein... Au moins ceux qui veulent le lire pourront. Par contre je tiens à vous prévenir que le chapitre 3 ne sera probablement pas posté avant quelques mois. J'ai à peine commencé le synopsis, qui peut, rien que lui, mettre un bon mois à terminer, vu que je ne presse absolument pas (je préfère mettre longtemps pour faire un bon texte plutôt que de finir très vite et rendre un chapitre pourri). Enjoy.

La stupeur générale s'introduisit dans le groupe de Lucario lorsque le leader et le Typhlosion se saluèrent chaleureusement d'une accolade fraternelle ; ils n'étaient tous les deux pas si différents en taille, le Typhlosion n'étant qu'un peu plus grand. Ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent, nous laissant tous un peu décontenancé, jusqu'à ce que le chef du clan -qui avait un sourire inhabituel- se tourne vers nous.  
« Certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être reconnu, mais pour les plus jeunes, voici Tima, ancien membre de notre clan. »  
Quelques Lucario semblèrent se rappeler soudain qui ce Typhlosion était mais la plupart d'entre eux se contentèrent d'un salut amical en guise de présentation ; de mon côté je préférais rester en retrait car je ne savais ce qu'il pourrait faire en me voyant ; après avoir passé un peu de temps dans un clan de pokémon, je savais ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire sous des impulsions. Malheureusement, mais évidemment, je finis bien vite par me faire repérer.  
Son regard croisa le mien et se durcit ; je fis un léger mouvement de tête nerveux dans sa direction pour le saluer, déglutissant et peu sûr de ce que je faisais.  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
Un certain nombre de regards se posèrent sur moi, se rajoutant à mon malaise.  
« Mon esclave. Paul.  
Ton... esclave ? Un humain ?  
Tous les autres pokémons de la forêt on fuit. On a prit ce qu'on pouvait. »  
A cet instant la dernière réaction que j'aurais voulu voir sur le visage de Tima fut ce petit sourire qui semblait vouloir dire « Ah oui ? », mais c'est exactement ce qui se arriva ; mon regard alternait entre les deux pokémons qui me fixaient. J'étais effrayé et anxieux, ne supportant pas l'attention malsaine que l'on me portait, l'attention perverse et déplacée. Tout le clan me regardait et semblait attendre que je fasse quelque chose mais je restai immobile là où j'étais, attendant moi aussi qu'on me donne un ordre, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de mon propre gré. Le leader me fit signe de les suivre; mon cœur se mit à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine à m'en faire tourner la tête lorsque, après avoir dit à son clan de retourner à leurs occupations, il me fit entrer dans le lieu de vie du chef en la compagnie de notre nouvel invité. Je n'osais parler, mais je savais parfaitement ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec moi et c'est exactement ce qui me faisait peur. Maintenant que je n'étais qu'avec eux, rien ni personne ne les empêchait de s'occuper de moi ; ce qui me surprenait le plus était la façon dont Tima s'était tout de suite intéressé à moi, et la seule expliation que je trouvais, et qui me terrifiais encore plus, était qu'il était en manque.  
« J'ai entendu dire que les humains pouvaient être très plaisants... ricana le pokémon feu.  
Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur, crois moi. »  
Ils s'avancèrent vers moi lentement et mon premier réflexe fut de reculer à la même vitesse, mon cerveau était embrouillé par l'anxiété et je n'avais qu'envie de courir. Le Typhlosion fut le premier à m'attraper le bras mais il me surprit presque ; il me tenait fermement sans me faire mal, presque comme une invitation ; il arriva à me tirer vers eux sans grande difficulté et je me rattrapais par réflexe en posant mes mains sur leur torses. Ma pire erreur fut de croiser leurs regards, qui exprimaient déjà à quel point ils avaient envie d'en voir plus.  
« Et si tu montrais à notre invité comment tu te déshabille ?  
M-Moi ?  
Ou si tu préfère, on peut te les arracher. »  
Il recommençait à me dominer ; mon visage s'empourpra et je ne pus faire un seul mouvement à cause de ce sentiment étrange et indescriptible qui me traversait tout le corps. En voyant que j'étais incapable de réagir, le Lucario soupira et se tourna vers son ami.  
« Je te laisse l'honneur ?  
Merci... Mais moi j'aimerais juste voir une chose... »  
Il n'avait pas désserré sa poigne sur mon bras et il me retourna brusquement de façon à ce que je sois dos à eux, m'arrachant une petite exclamation de surprise.  
« C'est à quelle vitesse il va craquer... »  
Il accompagna ces dernières paroles par une longue caresse sur mon ventre, sous mon T-shirt avec son autre main, qui me donna un long frisson ; très bientôt je sentis qu'il collait tout son corps contre moi et qu'il approchait son visage de mon cou. Je savais qu'il faisait exprès d'aller vite pour que je ne puisse pas résister ; la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa fourrure accompagné par les longues caresses qu'il me donnait me créaient des frémissements brusques dans la nuque et il arrivait parfaitement à me figer sur place. Je me tortillai les doigts nerveusement, arrivant quand même à articuler entre deux halètements une inutile supplication, mais il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter, bien au contraire ; il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou et m'embrassa avant de passer sa langue chaude jusque sur ma joue, laissant une traînée brûlante de salive. Tout ce qu'il me faisait, il le faisait avec une assurance de dominant et son désir se sentait à travers la façon dont il m'enlaçait et me tenait contre lui. Comble de l'humiliation, j'entendais très clairement Lucario qui ricanait et qui, apparemment, s'amusait beaucoup et nous tournait autour pour mieux nous voir.  
« Il est très obéissant, pour un humain... commenta le leader.  
Et il est vraiment... Hmmm... Délicieux... »  
Chacun de ses mots était accompagné d'un autre baiser sensuel dans mon cou et, de plus en plus, il essayait de s'approprier mon corps en entier ; les deux mains de Tima étaient maintenant sous mon T-shirt et il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire complètement craquer, avec des suçons humides et sensuels. Il glissa sa main gauche dans mon pantalon et j'eus à peine le temps d'inspirer pour lâcher un petit gémissement qu'il avait recouvert ma bouche de sa main droite ; les longs frottements et caresses qu'il me donna entre mes jambes m'achevèrent complètement et je posai mes mains sur la sienne. Mes gémissements étouffés était presque couverts par ses grognements satisfaits, et ses caresses se firent plus insistantes ; mon jean, desserré à cause de la main qui se trouvait en dessous, glissa le long de mes jambes. J'avais déjà l'impression de lui appartenir, l'impression qu'il me contrôlait sans problème ; à chaque fois que sa main remontait le long de mon entrejambe un long frémissement me secouait le corps. Toujours en continuant de me frotter, il se redressa ; j'allais lui demander pourquoi quand Lucario se colla à moi, m'écrasant entre lui et Tima. Cette sensation d'être complètement entouré et dominé me donnait des frissons incontrôlables et je ne pus que gémir lorsqu'ils passèrent leur mains sous mon caleçon pour l'enlever et se collèrent à moi. Ils se frottèrent longuement à moi, imitant les mouvements de l'ébat contre mon corps tremblant pour m'exciter ; je sentais peu à peu leurs sexes grossir très vites, me donnant d'emblée un aperçu de ce que j'allais prendre. Emporté dans mon désir, je frottai leur sexe en haletant, voulant leur montrer que moi aussi j'avais envie d'eux ; mes mains passèrent le long de leurs pénis palpitant et coulant déjà de leur jus délicieux. Ils gémirent alors que je les masturbais comme je le pouvais, frémissant. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps eux aussi à craquer ; le leader me prit par les épaules et me força à me mettre à genoux ; ma taille me mettait pile à la bonne hauteur pour eux et ils se placèrent devant moi, avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte à quel point le sexe de Tima était énorme ; pour un pokémon il avait le sexe d'un humain mais à peu près deux fois plus gros et grand, et surtout, il était noir. Je rougis beaucoup à cette vue et, après m'être mordu la lèvre, je commençais à m'occuper des sexes chauds de mes deux maîtres.  
Les grognements qu'ils poussaient ne faisaient que m'encourager, en plus de l'odeur enivrante qui commençait à me monter à la tête ; léchant un sexe et masturbant l'autre, je m'habituais de plus en plus à ce « travail » sensuel. Tima posa sa main sur ma tête et me gratta machinalement le haut du crâne en soupirant de plaisir, alors que j'étais en train de sucer son gros sexe de côté, lui faisant presque un suçon, et en masturbant le sexe du leader ; les bruits humides qui en découlaient créaient une ambiance parfaitement sexy qui me mettaient dans un état complètement différent, un état de désir et d'oubli. Lucario croisait les bras et me laissait s'occuper de lui, avec un petit sourire dominant ; il soupira de plaisir quand je passais à son sexe, le faisant glisser loin dans ma bouche encore et encore, allant et venant sensuellement en prenant mon temps pour goûter sa bite humide. Il profitait de la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité qui entourait son sexe et le relaxait totalement. Bien vite, en sentant que je m'acharnais avec faim, il me retira et commença à se masturber de plus en plus vite, n'en pouvant déjà plus, alors que je prenais bien mon temps pour masturber le Typhlosion qui se retenait de me violer brutalement. Brusquement, le leader me força à ouvrir la bouche et serra les dents ; il éjacula partout, tout le long de mon visage, prenant un bon moment pour se vider sur moi. Haletant et encore plus excité, je me laissai totalement faire lorsqu'il essuya son pénis le long de ma joue avant de dire à Tima :  
« Je te le laisse, pour l'instant... J'ai d'autre choses à faire pour le clan.  
Je comprend. Je vais bien m'en occuper...  
Te connaissant, je sais bien... Ne l'épuise juste pas trop. »  
Lucario s'éloigna, me laissant seul, à genoux devant Tima qui semblait prêt à m'achever ; son sourire et son léger ronronnement était assez pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'allait probablement pas flancher avant moi. Il avança d'un pas et posa son sexe lourd et dur sur mon visage ; il entama de longs mouvements d'aller et retour contre moi, me faisant lâcher des petits gémissements soumis entre deux halètements de désir. Ses mouvements devenaient insistants et je sentais ses pré-éjaculations couler le long de mon visage, s'ajoutant au sperme de Lucario, signe qu'il avait vraiment besoin que je le suce.  
« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi... Mais avant ça, il faut que tu le mérite... Montre moi comment TU t'occupe de tes maîtres... »  
Tremblant et haletant, je n'attendis pas un deuxième ordre et descendis ma tête au niveau de ses grosses boules, commençant à les lécher sensuellement, en prenant une dans ma bouche et la suçant en faisant des bruits aussi humides et sexy que possible pour l'exciter. La goutte de son jus de mâle qui me coula sur le visage me fit comprendre que je faisais bien mon travail, et je continuai à sucer ses deux boules presque avec faim. Quelque chose dans ce Typhlosion, dans ce dominant sexy, faisait que j'avais une envie insoutenable de lui appartenir. Et je voyais que de son côté, Tima aussi avait besoin de se défouler sur moi ; il me prit la tête d'une main et son sexe de l'autre, mettant son bout juste devant ma bouche qui ne demandait que ça.  
« Ouvre grand... »  
Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et enfourna brutalement son gland dans ma bouche avec un grognement de soulagement et de plaisir ; ses pré-éjaculations coulèrent sur ma langue et me firent sentir un goût délicieux, un goût de mâle dominant. Rien qu'avec son bout j'étais forcé d'ouvrir en grand et j'étais un peu anxieux de ce qui allait suivre, mais il ne me laissa pas non plus le temps de réfléchir ; il continua de s'enfoncer petit à petit, profitant de la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité que je lui donnais. Goûter à la texture de son gros sexe me donnait des frissons d'excitation intense et une sensation très différente de celle que pouvait me donner le leader ; Tima ne put même pas s'enfoncer jusqu'à la moitié en voyant que je commençais à étouffer mais commença tout de même à aller et venir lentement et sensuellement. Les bruits et petits gémissements que je lâchais semblaient l'exciter et il s'emporta un peu trop ; il donna un coup plus violent que les autre qui me donna une convulsion violente et je me retirai juste à temps, ayant presque vomi. Je me redressai très vite et le regardai pour lui montrer que j'allais bien et que j'étais prêt à recommencer ; je tremblai et respirai un peu avec difficulté et il le vit. Il soupira et alla sur un rocher non loin de moi, en me faisant signe de le suivre.  
« Tu as encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement... Je vais te laisser faire pour aujourd'hui. Mais ne me déçois pas. »  
Il accompagna ces paroles par un petit sourire et écarta les jambes, me laissant une vue parfaite ; je restai légèrement surpris de son comportement car je m'étais attendu à être puni d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il semblait bien plus doux que Lucario. Je m'approchai de lui en me mordant la lèvre en vue de ce qu'il m'offrait, content et presque rassuré de la façon avec laquelle il me traitait ; quand j'arrivai entre ses jambes, ma tête au niveau de son pénis, il posa une main dans mes cheveux et me caressai doucement. Je souris légèrement et recommençai à lécher son gros sexe, de haut jusqu'en bas, pour lui redonner la même excitation qu'avant ; je fermai les yeux en le suçant de côté, profitant au maximum du moment que je passai. Je massai son gland avec ma main, sensuellement mais fortement en lui léchant la bite, essayant de lui donner autant de plaisir que possible, par tous les moyens. Puis, n'en pouvant plus de faim et de désir, je pris tout ce que je pus de son sexe dans ma bouche ; il manqua de planter ses griffes dans mon crâne alors qu'un grondement de plaisir résonnait dans sa gorge. J'allais et venais aussi vite et loin que possible, comme une salope affamée, respirant bien plus fort et faisait gicler ma salive le long de son sexe. Il semblait, lui aussi, aimer ce que je lui faisais à en juger par la façon dont il soupirait et grognait.  
« Continue... Si tu te débrouille bien on passera à autre chose, que tu va préférer... »  
Cette proposition sensuelle, dite avec une voix de dominant, me fit déjà fantasmer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire ; emporté par l'envie d'en avoir plus, je le suçais avec plus d'avidité, puis me retira et lui lança un regard soumis en le masturbant aussi vite et fort que possible ; son sexe palpitait et un jet de son liquide chaude s'écrasa sur mon visage.  
« Ooh... Doucement, tu l'aura ta récompense... Va t'appuyer contre un arbre... »  
Je le léchai une dernière fois avant de me relever avec difficulté, tremblant de tout mon corps ; je me dirigeai vers un arbre et m'appuyai timidement dessus, hésitant encore un peu à m'exposer d'une telle façon pour la première fois devant Tima. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour voir où il était, je fus surpris de voir qu'il était déjà derrière moi et qu'il me regardait de bas en haut, comme s'il jaugeait sa proie. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et colla son bassin à mes fesses, avant de glisser son visage vers mon cou pour me faire de longs baiser sensuels, voulant à nouveau me faire craquer pour me préparer.  
« Tu va aimer cette position... Laisse toi faire... m'ordonna-t-il de sa voix sulfureuse. »  
Il plaça ses deux jambes juste à côté des miennes de façon à ce que son bassin soit complètement collé au mien à ce que son corps entoure le mien, son sexe frottant contre ma raie et me donnant un désir immense. Sa langue passa le long de mon cou et il me fit un long suçon dans un endroit très sensible qui me fit frémir et gémir, avec une habileté qui était largement assez pour me faire craquer. Il frottait son pénis violemment comme s'il était en train de me pénétrer, pour me donner un aperçu de ce que j'allais vivre et m'inquiétant un peu en même temps. En voyant que je regardais avec anxiété son énorme sexe, il me murmura des paroles sensuelles et excitantes à l'oreille en me couvrant de baisers humides dans le cou et sur la joue, sans arrêter pour autant ses caresses et sans se décoller de moi. Toute sa fourrure douce et chaude était collé à mon dos et ce qu'il me disait me relaxait totalement ; il me citait absolument tous mes fantasmes et me promettait qu'il me ferait tout, en me mordant de temps en temps doucement dans le cou pour me montrer qu'il était bien en contrôle. Après avoir été excité à ce point, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était qu'il me prenne violemment, malgré les risques et la douleur, mais il prit son temps pour m'embrasser humidement et pour me faire sentir son sexe contre moi. Ne tenant plus, je le suppliai d'une voix tremblante de le faire ; il ricana et recula légèrement ses jambes pour se mettre en position, son bout titillant mon anus encore très serré. Je serrai les dents et les poings lorsqu'il commença à s'enfoncer, m'étirant énormément et douloureusement mais très lentement ; et je ne pouvais que remarquer qu'il allait aussi lentement que possible, pour que je ressente le moins de douleur possible. Lorsqu'il arriva à glisser tout son gland en moi il s'arrêta et recommença à me lécher le cou avec douceur, me laissant un temps pour m'habituer à la taille de son énorme bite chaude ; je gémissais entre deux halètements mais me laissais totalement faire. Il resta dans cette position une bonne minute, ronronnant en me suçant dans le cou pour me relaxer, avant de recommencer à avancer ses jambes progressivement. Son pénis palpitant m'étirait de plus en plus et me donnait un mélange de plaisir intense et de douleur, et je fus presque surpris lorsque je sentis son bassin se coller au mien et que son sexe disparut en moi ; son bout appuya sur ma prostate, mon point sensible, et je lâchai un long gémissement de plaisir. Je collai ma tête à l'arbre en haletant comme une chienne en chaleur alors qu'il bougeait son bassin de gauche à droite pour me faire craquer autant que possible ; il appuyait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur ma prostate en tirant sur mon bassin de toutes ses forces. Je levai la tête, le souffle coupé par le plaisir qu'il me donnait, à peine capable de gémir.  
« O-Ooh~ ! Ooh~ ! T-Timaaaaaaa~ »  
« Hmmmm... Encore plus serré qu'une femelle en chaleur... Quelque chose à ajouter avant que je te troue ton petit cul... ? »  
« Ouiii~ ! Ouiii~ ! C-continuuuue~ ! »  
Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il pourrait aller encore plus loin ; après avoir lâché un petit grognement de satisfaction il avança ses deux jambes d'un pas et les mit à côté des miennes, collant encore plus son corps au mien, appuyant brusquement sur mon point G et m'entourant de son corps. Je respirai très fort et de façon saccadée, étant déjà à un stade proche de la jouissance maximum alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à me baiser. Il me donna un seul petit coup sec et profond pour taper ma prostate qui me fit lâcher un gémissement et suffit à secouer tout mon corps de frémissements incontrôlables. Il approcha sa tête de mon oreille.  
« J'espère que tu es prête ma salope, parce que je vais te violer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter... Je vais te déchirer ton anus et te remplir comme la chienne en chaleur que tu es, dans toutes les positions possibles... »  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait comme à un esclave, il commençait ses mouvements en moi, allant d'abord lentement et profondément et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à faire aller et venir tout son sexe très profondément mais lentement en moi, assez pour me faire pleinement profiter. J'étais absolument incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ; les vagues de plaisir que Tima me donnait me traversaient le corps comme des électrochocs puissants, me paralysant et me débordant de sensations incroyables. Le Typhlosion qui était derrière moi à ce moment même, abusant de mon corps avec une facilité déconcertante, était d'un tout autre gabarit que Lucario et me donnait une expérience totalement différente ; et par ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus profonds et secs, je sentais qu'il essayait de me faire passer le message clairement. A chaque fois qu'il tapait d'un coup brusque en moi, je lâchais un petit gémissement qui traduisait ce que je ressentais ; il grogna de plaisir et me mordit dans le cou, assez fort pour me maintenir en place mais sans vraiment me faire mal. C'est là qu'il entreprit de vraiment se soulager de ses pulsions ; après s'être retenu de me violer pendant tout ce temps, il commençait enfin à taper violemment sur mon point G sensible, entamant des mouvements profonds mais pas moins brutaux. Je rebondissais de bas en haut d'une façon très sexy à cause de la pénétration violente qu'il me donnait ; il me tirait brusquement vers le bas après chaque coups, m'utilisant comme un objet sexuel, sans tenir compte de la façon avec laquelle il traitait mon corps. Très bientôt il allait si vite et si fort qu'il devait constamment tirer sur mes hanches, les griffant, et me mordre le cou bien plus fort pour que je tienne en place. Ses grognements de mâle dominant étaient accompagnés par mes faibles plaintes ; j'étais bien trop submergé par le plaisir pour pouvoir pousser des vrais gémissements et il avait une emprise totale sur moi. La douleur qu'il m'avait donné au début en rentrant son sexe en moi était totalement partie et était remplacée par une espèce de satisfaction proche du désir. A cet instant j'aurais voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il continue encore et encore à me pénétrer et à me soumettre, j'adorais cette sensation de soumission qu'il me donnait et qui ne faisait que renforcer le plaisir qu'il me donnait.  
Brusquement il s'arrêta en moi, me lâcha le cou et me saisit ; il me fit basculer de côté et je tombais à quatre pattes. Il m'avait suivi dans ma chute et son sexe était toujours en moi, si bien que dès qu'il fut à quatre pattes au dessus de moi et en bonne position, il commença à me déchirer l'anus de toutes ses forces, me balançant violemment d'avant en arrière. Je levai la tête pour gémir longuement de plaisir et il saisit l'occasion pour enserrer mon cou entre ses dents comme un prédateur sexuel, poussant des grognements de satisfactions qui vibraient jusque dans ma nuque. Mon corps entier fut secoué de convulsions intenses qui contractaient tous mes muscles, me coupant le souffle. Même Lucario ne m'avait encore jamais violé aussi fort et je n'étais absolument pas habitué à être dilaté et malmené à ce point ; j'arrivais à peine à tenir à quatre pattes. Tout son corps chaud frottaient contre le mien et il m'entourait de tout sa taille, ne me donnant aucune issue. Il se redressa et se mit à genoux derrière moi, accentuant ses coups, faisant claquer son bassin contre moi. Le mélange de ses pré-éjaculations giclant hors de moi et de nos gémissements nous firent tous les deux complètement craquer ; ne pouvant plus tenir, il s'enfonça aussi loin que possible en moi et son sexe se mit à palpiter bien, bien plus fort alors qu'il déversait son sperme chaud loin en moi, criant son plaisir en levant la tête. Je plantais mes ongles dans le sol et me mordit la lèvre, étouffant mes gémissements soumis. La chaleur de son jus épais se répandait en moi et il éjaculait tellement que son sperme remontait dans mon corps, me faisant frémir et haleter de façon très saccadée. Vers la moitié de son orgasme il se retira d'un coup avec un bruit humide et frotta son sexe sur ma raie, insistant, pour éjaculer partout sur mon dos ; il continua longuement, me claquant de temps en temps les fesses pour me faire gémir. Quand il eut finit de répandre son liquide de mâle sur moi, il me regarda en ricanant ; je tenais à peine sur mes bras. Il se glissa devant moi et frotta son pénis humide sur mon visage pour l'essuyer.  
« Bon garçon... Je vois que tu as vraiment apprécié... me railla-t-il en se retirant. »  
J'en profitais pour m'allonger sur le ventre, complètement exténué et chamboulé ; je fermai les yeux, essayant de me remettre de l'ébat long et intense que je venais de vivre. Tima rigola à nouveau et me lécha le dos du sperme qu'il avait répandu sur moi.  
« Tu as quand même encore besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement si tu veux me satisfaire complètement...  
C...Comment j'ai été... ? Demandais-je entre deux halètements.  
Tu as été très bien, Paul. »  
Il me caressa la tête avec une douceur inhabituelle pour un dominant comme lui et s'assit contre l'arbre juste à côté de moi, soufflant aussi pour se reposer, un peu essoufflé. Ce qui me surprenait le plus en lui était son endurance ; vu son état, il aurait été capable de le faire encore une ou deux fois dans des positions différentes, et aussi fort que ce qu'il venait de me faire subir. Entre lui et le leader, celui le plus capable d'être un maître dominant aurait bien été lui. Je souris légèrement à cette idée, conscient que j'étais de toute façon incapable d'être son esclave vu la vitesse à laquelle j'étais fatigué ; après tout, je venais à peine de découvrir ce genre d'orientation sexuelle et c'était bien la première fois que j'étais confronté à quelque chose d'aussi intense. Je m'assis à côté de lui en faisant très attention, maudissant la fragilité des humains par rapport aux pokémons, qui arrivaient toujours à me surprendre de par leurs nombreuses capacités. Il me caressa doucement la cuisse d'un mouvement presque machinal et je posais ma main sur la sienne en souriant ; vraiment, j'étais bien avec ce Typhlosion, même si je venais de le rencontrer.  
Il me fallut toute l'après-midi pour vraiment me remettre complètement mais quand le soir arriva, et l'heure du dîner avec, j'étais à nouveau en pleine forme, même si je boitillais encore beaucoup et que j'évitais de m'asseoir. Je me relevai, me rhabillai, sorti de la clairière du leader et me dirigeai vers la table du dîner, accompagné de Tima ; je m'assis à côté de Lucario qui ne manqua pas de remarquer que j'avais du mal à m'installer.  
« J'ai l'impression que Tima te l'as fais sentir passer... »  
Je baissai les yeux et rougis sans répondre ; il arborait encore ce même sourire qui me mettait mal à l'aise, toujours le même. Je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard dans un moment pareil. Cherchant le soutien, je regardai Tima, qui souriait aussi, mais d'une façon bien plus douce et moins « satisfaite », plutôt d'un air de dire « oui, effectivement, on a passé un bon moment ». Je lui rendis le sourire, timidement. Puis il se pencha vers Lucario et murmura.  
« Dis moi, est-ce que le clan a déjà pu profiter de lui... ?  
Non, pas encore. Il n'est vraiment pas prêt. Il se ferait briser les hanches. »  
J'étais assez près pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient et je rougis encore plus fort en entendant cela ; même si l'idée de me faire sauvagement violer par une bonne dizaine de Lucario en rut me faisait peur, au fond, elle m'excitait, au moins un peu. Un peu comme l'air assuré et dominant du leader lorsqu'il me parlait devant tout le monde ou me parlait de sexe. Ou tout simplement, comme son sourire ; je savais que cela ne me déplaisait pas totalement même si j'étais avant tout mal à l'aise dans ces cas là. Ce caractère qu'il adoptait devant son clan contrastait avec le côté plus doux et affectueux qu'il avait de temps en temps. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ces « sautes d'humeur ». Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre, ou qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se comporte d'une telle façon ?  
Pensif, je baissai la tête pour réfléchir à la question quand je vis que le Lucario docteur à côté de moi serrait les poings ; je le scrutai, étonné, pour me rendre compte qu'il avait l'air bizarrement crispé. Je voulu lui parler et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ; mais avec les Lucario autour et l'expression qu'il avait, il était assez évident que ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait probablement pas envie de parler, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Tout le reste du dîner se passa normalement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer cette expression de colère contenue sur le visage du Lucario à côté de moi. Le clan finit vite de manger et on se releva ; à peine fus-je sur mes pieds que le leader me mit une violente fessée qui claqua fort et me fit lâcher une petite exclamation de surprise, et qui déclencha le rire général.  
« Dépêche toi de retourner dans ma clairière. »  
Je ne sus quoi répondre à cause du malaise qui m'envahissait et je m'esquivais pour éviter les rires pervers qu'ils avaient tous. En passant devant eux, je remarquais un seul Lucario qui partait d'un pas furieux ; le Lucario docteur. Je ne le vis qu'un instant avant de rentrer dans le lieu de vie du leader.  
Enfin au calme et loin de toute l'agitation du clan, je pris un instant pour souffler et évacuer tout le stress que mon propre ridicule m'avait donné ; je me mis à marcher en rond, bougeant pour penser à autre chose. Le leader arriva peu après et me regarda ; j'évitais son regard et me tournai dos à lui, en rage qu'il m'ait fait ça, et croisai les bras.  
« Eh bien, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »  
Je ne répondis pas. Je sentis peu après ses mains douces me caresser le long des hanches et me coller à moi et j'entendis près de mon oreille, dans un murmure :  
« Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu t'énèrve... ?  
L-Lâche moi... Je suis pas d'humeur à ça... »  
Loin de l'arrêter, il eut un petit grognement de satisfaction avant de passer ses lèvres sur mon cou et de me faire des bisous très légers et sensuels ; j'essayai de le repousser en protestant, rougissant, puis arriva finalement à attraper ses mains et à doucement les écarter. Je me retournai et me mit face à lui, en tenant toujours ses pattes, le regardant avec des yeux désolés car je ne voulais ni l'énerver ni le blesser, même après l'humiliation que j'avais vécu.  
« S'il te plaît... Pas ce soir. »  
Il me retourna le regard, sans aggressivité et sans colère et soupira avant de me lâcher les mains. Il se retenait vraiment, c'était évident, mais j'étais résigné à lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me traitait. Certes j'aimais quand il m'excitait mais le fait d'être réduit à un objet, devant autant de Lucario qui n'avaient envie que de me violer me mettait mal à l'aise et ridicule. Ce qui était précisement ce que je détestais. Au moment où il se retournait pour aller se reposer ailleurs, les buissons devant lui bruissèrent et Tima entra dans la clairière ; en voyant que j'étais debout, penaud et que le leader semblait légèrement frustré, il haussa un sourcil.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici... ?  
Rien du tout, lui lança Lucario d'une voix neutre. »  
Le Typhlosion haussa les épaules en soupirant et alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, désinteressé par nos histoires privées ; j'allai m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage, attristé, face à Tima et à Lucario qui s'adossait contre un arbre non loin de lui. Je m'entourai de la couette et fermai les yeux pour penser à autre choses. Je les rouvris juste après lorsque les deux pokémons lancèrent la discussion, décidant que de toute façon il était mieux que je les écoute.  
« Eh bien, si tu continue à être sec comme ça et à rendre Paul tout triste comme ça, tu va vite perdre son estime.  
Hmph. De toute façon je ne pense pas que ça soit tes affaires.  
Non c'est sûr, mais je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais été doué avec les autres. Depuis que tu es devenu leader de ce clan tu as jamais su être tendre.  
Donc tu va encore me rabâcher ça même des années après ? Je ne suis plus le Lucario fraîchement évolé que tu as connu à l'époque, tu sais, j'ai grandi, je suis devenu mature. Je ne suis peut-être pas tendre mais je ne prend pas les gens pour des gamins... »  
Tima rigola et lui lança un regard amical, très amusé par sa réaction.  
« Allé, détend toi un peu. Je ne suis pas revenu pour me prendre la tête avec toi, mais pour prendre des nouvelles.  
Pour prendre des nouvelles ? Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé, dans un endroit aussi restreint ?  
Eh bien, je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je suis aussi revenu pour te parler un peu, je ne voulais pas rester sur le froid de la dernière fois. La dispute qu'on a eu était stupide et j'ai longtemps hésité à revenir te voir. »  
Je les écoutais depuis le début et je ne pus contenir ma curiosité ; je me redressai et m'asseyeai, toujours face à eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et dit ;  
« Dites, comment vous vous êtes rencontré... ?  
Ca y est, tu va mieux toi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, amusé par ma réaction et celle de Lucario qui avait tourné la tête et qui regardait ailleurs. Eh bien, on s'est rencontré sur une histoire vraiment stupide... Lucario ici présent avait, à l'époque, essayé de m'attaquer parce que j'étais rentré dans la forêt et que je m'approchais de leur clan. Bien sûr je n'en savais rien, mais quand un petit Riolu chétif comme il était avait essayé de m'attaquer, même si j'étais un Feurisson à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas juste me laisser faire... Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix et je l'ai battu, malheureusement pour lui, et en voyant l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissé... Je pouvais pas juste partir... »  
Lucario rougissait de honte et grognait légèrement de mécontentement ; je m'amusais de le voir aussi gêné, maintenant que son égo surdimensionné était un peu mis à l'écart.  
« Je ne maîtrisais pas totalement mes pouvoirs, aussi l'avais-je laissé dans un état... Critique. Je l'ai recueilli et soigné le temps qu'il se remette, puis je l'ai entraîné au combat comme je le pouvais. Enfin, d'après lui, j'étais un très bon prof, rajouta Tima avec un petit sourire affectueux vers le Lucario qui ne réagit pas. J'avais été accepté dans le clan et j'avais donc pu l'entraîner encore plus longtemps que ce que je ne pensais. Le comble, c'est que j'ai évolué pendant un de ces entraînements... »  
Il fixa le sol un instant et soupira avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres ; la mélancolie qu'il ressentait en racontant ces lointains souvenirs, qui remontaient à son enfance était palpable de là où j'étais et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.  
« Enfin, bref, se reprit-il bien vite. Donc je l'ai entraîné jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne très, très bon. Il était doué et il avait une maîtrise incroyable de son aura ; il avait des prédispositions, ça se voyait. Mais je suis parti quand il est devenu leader, après une dispute vraiment idiote. »  
Son visage se durçit dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase et il releva la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien ; je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais tout écouté et il me sourit avant de baîller.  
« Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ton histoire, tu peux aller te coucher, me dit-il pour me taquiner, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lucario. »  
Je rigolais doucement et soupirais d'un faux air méprisant, comme si j'étais offusqué, en exagérant pour qu'il voit que je plaisantais. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et m'entourais de ma couette, et les deux pokémons se couchèrent aussi dans l'herbe.  
A vrai dire, je ne dormais pas vraiment. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts et je fixais le feuillage des arbres bouger au dessus de moi, éclairés par la lumière de la lune, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire lorsque j'étais serein. Cette histoire entre Tima et Lucario m'avait donné le sourire et me donnait une sensation relaxante de chaleur agréable, au creu du ventre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais une histoire comme celle ci, où toute la mélancolie du Typhlosion ressortait, était agréable. Je croisais mes bras derrière ma tête et fermai les yeux, la fatigue de la journée me rattrapant enfin. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, tombant dans les bras de morphée comme on s'assoie dans un siège de coton...

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par une caresse légère sur la joue et par une voix familière, qui me parurent flous et incompréhensibles au réveil ; quand je rouvrais les yeux et essayais de savoir qui me tirait de ma torpeur, je fus surpris de voir Lucario, agenouillé à côté de moi et attendant simplement que je me lève. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire, que je lui rendis en me forçant un peu et l'expression qui en ressortait s'approchait plus de la grimace qu'autre chose à cause du sommeil qui brouillait encore mes sens. Je me redressais ; mes cheveux étaient en bataille, j'avais une mine comiquement épouvantable et ma couette était dans le sens de la largeur. Je grognais de mécontentement et saisis mes vêtements sous le regard très amusé du leader qui apparemment ne se lassait pas de me voir patauger dans la semoule. Je mis mon T-shirt à l'envers une fois, deux fois, soupira d'agacement et le jetais par terre mollement sous les rires hilares du pokémon qui n'était pas prêt à m'aider. Je me tournais vers lui avec un air assassin.  
« Pourquoi tu me réveille maintenant ?  
Tu sais qu'il est midi, et que le dîner avec le clan va commencer dans quelques minutes ? »  
Je le fixai un instant, l'information « dépêche toi tu es vraiment à la bourre » mettant du temps à être analysée ; puis après un long bug de quelqu'un de pas réveillé, je jurai et me relevai en sursaut, m'habillant à la va-vite avant de m'énerver en direction de Lucario qui rigolait toujours :  
« Pourquoi tu me réveille que maintenant ?! »  
Je mis enfin mon T-shirt à l'endroit et mis la main dans mon sac pour chercher ma brosse à cheveux, en me maudissant pour avoir choisi d'avoir les cheveux longs, un enfer à démêler. Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un léger baiser sur la joue, d'une façon douce qu'il n'avait absolument pas lorsque l'on nous voyait.  
« Hey, détend toi. Je plaisante, tu as encore du temps. »  
Sentir ses lèvres douces me donna un petit frisson et me calma instantanément, me laissant complètement désarmé ; je ne pouvais pas réagir mal à un baiser ou continuer de m'énerver comme un idiot... Je relevai la tête et le regardais dans les yeux avec un petit sourire à mi chemin entre le reproche et l'affection, qu'il me rendit en bien plus exagéré pour me caricaturer.  
« Dis donc, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Demandais-je en lui appuyant doucement sur le nez.  
Rien de spécial. Tu es juste vraiment drôle à taquiner. »  
Je soupirais d'exaspération et replongeai le nez dans mon sac avant de retirer, triomphant, ma brosse à cheveux, la tenant comme un trophée. Mon regard s'égara à nouveau sur Lucario qui, bras croisés, me regardait de haut en bas avec une expression et un petit « Hmmmmm » caractéristique de ce qu'il pensait. Je rougis et m'éclaircit la gorge pour lui faire comprendre que je le regardais aussi, alors que je passais la brosse à cheveux le long de ma chevelure, une larme à l'œil à cause des nœuds que j'étais forcé de tirer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était bien moins froid et autoritaire qu'en temps normal, au contraire ; il était agréable et gentil même s'il gardait une certaine assurance. Du moins, il était bien plus facile à vivre que dans ses « crises d'ego ». Il me prit avec douceur dans ses bras et ses lèvres se perdirent dans mon cou, me donnant des petits baisers affectueux pendant que je m'occupais de me brosser. Je fermais les yeux et souris, profitant de l'agréable sensation qu'il me donnait ; j'étais surpris par son comportement si romantique mais je comptais bien en profiter. Il m'embrassait de plus en plus longuement.  
« Bien dormi... ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.  
Hmmmm... Très bien... »  
Je me rattachai les cheveux alors qu'il était toujours en train de m'embrasser et de m'enlacer ; puis il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, laissant ses mains sur mon ventre.  
« Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'embrasser. Je ne savais pas que la peau des humains était si douce... »  
Je jetai ma brosse à cheveux vers mon sac et pris doucement ses mains, souriant et me relaxant totalement ; malgré tout une question trottait dans ma tête et je ne pus me retenir de la lui poser, redoutant un peu sa réaction.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil et doux aujourd'hui alors que hier tu étais... Un peu froid ? »  
Comme je m'y attendais, il soupira et se retira ; je me retournai vers lui, conscient que j'avais posé ma question de façon très brusque et maladroite.  
« Écoute, tu va peut-être pas comprendre ça du tout car tu es pas à ma place, mais en tant que leader j'ai une image, une fierté à entretenir. Si je faisais mon Lucario tout gentil et affectueux, je n'aurais absolument aucune autorité et le clan serait invivable.  
Mais en quoi est-ce qu'aimer quelqu'un donnerait une image négative de toi... ? Je ne comprend absolument pas la façon de penser de ton clan... »  
Son regard se durcit et la douceur dont il avait témoigné il y a quelques instants de cela commença lentement à s'effacer dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.  
« Le problème vient de toi. Tu es un humain. »  
La réponse directe et brusque qu'il me donna me laissa sans voix et me blessa profondément ; mais malgré la douleur qu'elle me donnait j'étais parfaitement conscient que ce rejet aurait été logique. Mais je refusais de l'accepter. C'était des moments de tendresses comme ceux que je venais de passer avec lui qui finissait par me déprimer car à cause de ce que j'étais, un humain, il était très rare que j'en ai, ou pas sereinement du moins. Et quand Lucario était tendre et romantique, il était adorable. Mais à cet instant, il était frustré.  
« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi hein ? Entre un humain que je suis forcé de considérer comme un esclave, et un clan entier qui a besoin que je sois autoritaire et froid ? Dis le moi, si tu es si malin que ça. Je fais quoi ? Je dois faire comment, si je peux jamais rendre tout le monde heureux ? »  
Il me regardait fixement ; je pouvais déjà lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il allait dire et tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il était frustré et déprimé. Déchiré.  
« J'ai le choix entre foutre tout mon clan et toute mon autorité en l'air pour un humain en mal d'affection, ou continuer les choses comme elles ont toujours été en dépis de ton bonheur ? Et si je te disais que je suis obligé d'être tout le temps froid ? Même si je... je... »  
Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en travers de sa gorge, étouffé par les diverses émotions brusques qui l'étouffaient et le torturaient ; il me fixait en serrant les poings et les dents, ne trouvant pas les mots pour évacuer tout ce qui le submergeait, entre la colère, la tristesse, l'exaspération. Je n'étais pas moins désemparé et désarmé, ne sachant quoi faire pour calmer la douleur que je sentais dans ses paroles. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, évacuant le stress qu'il venait de ressentir pour se calmer.  
« Je sais. Je le sais, que tu m'aime beaucoup. Et tu le sais, que je t'aime beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. On ne peut pas juste batifoler devant tout le monde sans qu'il ne se passe rien, et la vie est belle. Dans ce clan, tout est compliqué.  
Je comprend... »  
Je m'approchai de lui et lui pris les mains avec douceur en cherchant son regard du mien ; quand je pus enfin voir le blanc de ses yeux, j'essayai de lui transmettre tout ce qu'aurais eu à lui dire, tous les sentiments et toute la chaleur que je voulais lui donner pour lui redonner le sourire. On échangea ce regard pendant un long moment, sans un mot, sans bouger.  
« Je comprend, Lucario. Je comprend ce que tu dois faire, tu es un chef de clan, je suis désolé. Mais ne t'énèrves pas... »  
D'un mouvement lent, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me blottit contre lui en frottant doucement mon nez contre sa joue ; le nouveau soupir qu'il lâcha fit rouler de l'air chaud le long de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Il passa ses bras musclés autour de moi et me serra avec tendresse dans sa fourrure pelucheuse de Lucario ; je l'embrassais sur la joue. Mais j'avais envie irréprésible et tenace d'essayer de l'embrasser vraiment, de goûter à ses lèvres. Toutefois conscient qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses, je me retins, mais cela de m'empêcha pas de l'embrasser sur la joue avec des petits baisers joyeux et joueurs. Il me tint à distance en appuyant un doigt sur mon front.  
« Dis donc, tu va te calmer toi ? »  
Je rigolai et m'excusai avec l'air le plus triste et mignon possible ; cela fut assez pour lui arracher un sourire et il me pinça le nez en lâchant un « tsss » faussement exaspéré. C'est à ce moment que Tima rentra dans la clairière pour nous prévenir que le dîner était servi et qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'on se dépêche.  
Tout le dîner se passa sans problème ; je mangeai à ma faim, soulagé d'avoir passé un moment aussi tendre avec le Lucario que je pensais être d'un froid de glace. Je commençais enfin à comprendre, en partie, ce qu'il se passait, ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire, en présence du clan ou pas ; et c'était en soi un grand soulagement car je n'avais plus à me poser des questions en permanence ou à stresser dès que je devais faire quelque chose en sa présence. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les regards inquiets du Lucario docteur à côté de moi, qui avait vu mon humiliation de la veille. Je posai, d'un mouvement discret, ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et qu'on ne m'avait rien fait. A la fin du repas, je restai assis à côté du leader et de Tima, regardant la clairière qui faisait le lieu de vie de ce clan ; j'avais beau ne pas aimer l'atmosphère qui y régnait, l'endroit était magnifique en plein jour. Le lieu de repas et une partie de la clairière principale étaient éclairés par la lumière du soleil, verte et tamisée par le feuillage des arbres. La brise fraîche arrivait quand même à passer et la chaleur n'en devenait toutefois pas étouffante ; un grand arbre magnifique, un peu plus loin de la table à manger, étendait ses branches majestueuses et couvertes de fleurs blanches au dessus du clan. L'herbe qui recouvrait le sol était colorée et sentait bon la végétation ; si ce n'était pour les Lucario, je serais resté ici volontiers.  
Je tournai la tête ; à gauche de la table, des buissons semblaient séparer une zone du reste. Le leader, qui était resté avec moi pour se relaxer aussi un peu, le remarqua.  
« Ce sont les cuisines. D'ailleurs si tu veux, tu peux aller aider pour préparer les plats de temps en temps.  
Disons que... Je suis assez mauvais en cuisine... répondis-je avec un rire nerveux, étant à vrai dire plus effrayé par l'idée d'être isolé avec des Lucario qu'autre chose. Je n'aurais pas envie d'être un poids pour eux. »  
Il haussa les épaules et son regard se perdit à nouveau.  
Puis d'un coup, un cri de rage retentit, un cri de colère intense, dans les camps de nuit. Le leader et Tima se relevèrent instantanément en même temps que moi ; je redoutais le pire mais j'avais une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. On se dépêcha tous les trois d'y aller, pour y trouver le Lucario docteur, soulevant un autre Lucario par la gorge et les yeux injectés de sang.  
« Pour qui tu te prend, hein, pour le juger ? Parce que c'est un humain, tu pense que c'est juste un objet ? Et toi alors tu es quoi, maintenant que tu es mis minable, espèce de putain d'ordure ? »  
La force et la rage dont il faisait preuve étaient tels que son aura émanait de tout son corps d'une façon sinistre et dérangeante ; tous les Lucario autour d'eux n'osaient rien faire devant cette démonstration de puissance. Seul le leader s'avança, lentement, et lui dit d'une voix calme mais ferme.  
« Lâche le. Tout de suite. »  
Il fixait toujours le Lucario d'un regard haineux. Après avoir lâché une exclamation de mépris, il lâcha sa victime qui avait commencer à étouffer et qui s'éloignait en se frottant le cou. Il était méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, il avait les poings serrés et l'attitude calme qu'il avait d'habitude avait laissé place à de la haine et de la colère pure.  
« Je méprise ce putain de clan. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est vous entraîner à taper sur des bouts de bois et suivre les ordres de votre chef, comme des bons moutons bien stupides. Vous n'arrivez même pas à penser par vous même, lâcha-t-il comme s'il crachait, sa voix emplie de haine. Dès que vous voyez quelque chose qui ne vous ressemble pas, vous le voyez comme un objet sans intérêt, sans essayer de savoir vraiment ce qu'il en est. Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de parler avec Paul ? Est-ce que vous connaissiez même son nom ? Alors qu'est-ce qui vous permet de le juger et de le traiter d'esclave, bande de foutus abrutis, alors que vous n'êtes même pas capables d'assumer votre identité ? Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas oublié la mienne. Je n'ai pas oublié mon nom. Je m'appelle Leo et je n'en ai pas honte. Mais continuez, continuez de suivre cette règle stupide si ça vous amuse, continuez d'être idiots comme vous êtes.»  
Ses mains tremblaient et il aurait été prêt à massacrer celui qu'il avait étranglé, c'était aussi visible que logique ; j'étais partagé entre l'idée d'aller le calmer et ne rien faire, mais le temps que je choisisse, le leader avait brutalement enfoncé un doigt dans le ventre du Lucario docteur, dans un point sensible d'une artère, et ce dernier se plia en deux de douleur. Ce fut assez pour le chef, qui semblait lui aussi contenir sa colère, pour lui faire une clé de bras violente. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'arbre des tortures ; quand je vis qu'il se dirigeait là-bas j'essayai de m'interposer, d'arrêter le leader. Tout ce que je reçu fus une gifle violente et un air méprisant ; il aurait pu me piétiner, me déchirer en deux, me massacrer, il m'aurait fait moins mal que cette gifle. Comme pour me prouver mon impuissance, le leader bouscula le Lucario docteur après l'avoir retourné ; Leo heurta l'arbre avec son dos et les ronces aiguisées se plantèrent violemment en lui. Il serra les dents et se retint de crier, quand des lianes couvertes elles aussi de ronces vinrent s'enrouler d'elle même autour des poignets et des chevilles du Lucario, pour le maintenir immobile.  
Mon corps entier se révulsa d'horreur. J'étais sans mot et le spectacle que je vivais me déchirait de l'intérieur, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Quand le leader s'approcha pour l'appuyer encore plus sur l'arbre, j'aurais voulu hurler, me jeter sur lui, arrêter tout, mais tout ce qui sortait de ma gorge étaient des sanglots ; Tima, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, me retenait doucement par les épaules pour m'éviter de faire une bêtise.  
« Bien, si vous ne voulez pas finir à sa place, je vous déconseille de dépasser les bornes comme il l'a fait. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire souffrir. Et si j'entends un seul de vos noms encore une fois, vous savez très bien ce qui vous arrivera. »  
Je voulais aller voir Leo mais le grand Typhlosion savait très bien ce que j'aurais voulu faire et m'emmena, contre mon gré, et en me tirant de force car je me débattais, dans la clairière du leader, loin de toute cette agitation. Il me posa devant lui et planta son regard dans le mien.  
« Calme toi. Regarde moi dans les yeux, souffle un coup et calme toi. Ça va bien se passer. »  
Je serrai les poings et l'écoutais, respirant de façon saccadée, secoué par mes sanglots, en le regardant pour évacuer un peu le stress qui m'envahissait ; il me tenait fermement pour que je n'aille nul part. Je respirais autant que je le pus, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon estomac se tordre et se retourner ; je m'éloignai après que Tima m'ait lâché et m'appuyai contre un arbre, vomissant tout le contenu de mes entrailles. Le Typhlosion leva la tête et se frotta le visage en soupirant de tristesse.  
« Je déteste ses méthodes, dit-il alors que je me remettais de mes vomissements atroces. La dissuasion par la peur n'a jamais été une bonne façon de régler les choses. »  
Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule sans un mot, me laissant me remettre de ce que j'avais vu ; j'étais le type qui détestait toute violence et chez qui la vue de quelqu'un se faisant torturer me donnait envie de vomir. Et ça n'avait pas manqué.  
Je me redressai, tout mon corps tremblant encore, et regardai Tima : il avait un air grave et savait que j'avais été chamboulé par les événements. Ne pouvant plus retenir ma douleur, je fondis en larmes devant lui.  
La chaleur douce et rassurante qui m'entoura alors que je pleurais me donna instantanément une sensation de confort et de sécurité ; quand je vis la fourrure de Tima, tout contre moi, et qui me câlinait avec tendresse, je fus presque surpris. Malgré la souffrance que je ressentais, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait entouré d'un abri chaud. Mes sanglots s'atténuèrent peu à peu et je finis pas passer mes bras autour de lui, alors qu'il me berçait de droite à gauche ; sa fourrure était très douce et pelucheuse et j'étais si bien contre lui que j'aurais pu m'endormir dedans.  
« Ça va aller... répétait-il d'une voix douce. »  
Je fermai les yeux et enfouit mon visage dans son cou ; il s'assit contre un arbre en me serrant contre lui.  
« Tu sais... Leo survivra. Il est bien plus fort que ce que tu ne pense... commença-t-il d'une voix douce, pour m'apaiser. A vrai dire c'est le Lucario le plus puissant du clan ; il renferme un pouvoir incroyable et pourrais écraser n'importe qui... Il est celui qui maîtrise le mieux son aura de tout le clan, c'est pour ça qu'il est le « médecin ». Mais il a vécu bien, bien pire que cet arbre, il survivra. »  
Je l'écoutais sans un mot, allongé contre lui et me relaxant au fil de ses mots, reposant mon esprit tourmenté par les images atroces qui étaient imprimées sur mes rétines. Sa voix et sa chaleur me détendait.  
« Avant que Lucario ne devienne leader, Leo et lui étaient très proches et très similaires. Mais le leader a perdu beaucoup d'amis et beaucoup d'estime à cette époque... Enfin, bref... La plupart du temps, Leo était quand même seul et il a longtemps été mit à l'écart. Sauf un jour, où dans un accès de panique, tout son pouvoir s'est déchaîné... Il était à deux doigts de tuer son persécuteur. J'étais là ce jour là... L'état dans lequel le Lucario était... C'était horrifiant. Il n'a rien contrôlé. »  
Un frisson parcouru son corps à ce souvenir et se répercuta sur moi.  
« Heureusement c'est le leader de cette époque qui a intervenu et lui a fait la même chose qu'aujourd'hui. Je sais que pour toi ces méthodes sont atroces mais essaie d'imaginer le désordre total que ce serait si des actions pareilles n'avaient aucunes conséquences. Les Lucario feraient ce qu'ils veulent. Lucario a besoin de montrer l'exemple aux autres pour être respecté et craint ; sans cette figure d'autorité, ce serait proche de l'anarchie.  
Mais c'est complètement idiot... répliquais-je. Ce sont des Lucario, pas des monstres sans cervelles...  
Tu serais étonné de voir que si, dès qu'ils ont un chef incompétent. J'ai assisté à beaucoup de choses en mon temps dans le clan et je peux te dire que les Lucario, dans ce clan et probablement en général, ont l'habitude de vivre avec des principes très strictes d'autorité et de fierté. Ait le malheur d'être altruiste et tolérant, tu n'aura aucun respect de la part des autres. C'est quand je m'en suis rendu compte que je suis parti d'ici. Le leader actuel a suivi les mêmes principes... Il était mon meilleur ami, et en quelques jours il est devenu mon supérieur, si tu savais à quel point j'étais mal... »  
Je relevai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux, la mélancolie dans sa voix me touchant autant que lui ; j'essayai d'imaginer la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir à cette période. Partir n'avait probablement pas dû être un choix facile.  
« Il était lui aussi quelqu'un de très gentil et doux, c'est ça que j'aimais chez lui. Il était là quand tu étais mal, toujours ; quand je t'ai dis qu'il était similaire à Leo, c'est aussi parce que les Lucario ne l'aimait pas. Avant que je vienne, apparemment, il n'avait pas de réels talents, pas populaire, pas spécialement fort. Et quand il a prit la tête du clan, il s'est construit une belle vengeance... Déjà, en instaurant cette loi stupide avec les noms... Il voulait que tous les pokémons abandonnent leur nom et même le nom du clan, pour leur « faire comprendre ce que c'est de n'avoir aucune identité ». Je lui aurais mit des gifles, ce jour là. Je suis parti le lendemain. »  
« Mais, me coupa-t-il en anticipant ma question, je ne te dirai pas leurs noms. Je les connais, mais je respecte quand même sa décision. Nous sommes dans son clan et je ne tiens pas tellement à me faire jeter à nouveau. »  
Je m'affaissais contre lui, déçu de sa réponse.  
Je passai ma journée dans les bras du grand Typhlosion pour oublier les événements de la journée ; le soir, je m'allongeai dans mon sac de couchage et essayai de m'endormir mais bien sûr, le sommeil ne vint pas. Lorsque Lucario arriva, il eut une petite discussion à voix basse avec Tima, que je n'arrivai pas à entendre. Apparemment, ils se disputaient.  
Je redoutais ce moment là, le moment où je devais être tout seul et livré à mes réflexions et comme je le craignais, je réalisai très vite mon impuissance. Si j'avais essayé de libérer Leo, j'aurais été très, très sévèrement puni et j'étais donc forcé à attendre. Attendre sans rien pouvoir faire. La douleur que cette idée me donnait m'empêcha de dormir longtemps, avant que mon esprit ne se fatigua de ces réflexions Je tombais dans un sommeil léger, agité de cauchemars en tout genres et de rêves étranges.  
Je fus réveillé le lendemain par une sensation désagréable ; des rayons de soleil s'était posés sur moi et j'étais en sueur, la couette me collait au corps et était très inconfortable. Je me redressai et m'étirait longuement ; la veille, au même moment, Lucario était avec moi et me souriait... Et Leo allait bien...  
Je baissai la tête et me plongea à nouveau dans mes pensées. Tima était assis non loin de là et me regardait en grignotant une baie.  
« Bien dormi ? Tu as une mine atroce. »  
Je répondis pas un petit soupire en hochant la tête, saisissant mes vêtements d'un mouvement mou et fatigué malgré la nuit de sommeil. Le lieu et le temps était pareils à la veille, mais pourtant tout était différent.  
« J'ai réfléchi un peu. Et je pense que tu devrais aller à l'orme des songes.  
L'orme des songes... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Demandais-je en me rhabillant.  
Tu sais, l'arbre magnifique aux fleurs blanches. C'est l'orme des songes. Il a des facultés relaxantes, et si tu rentre en contact avec lui, il te permet de voir tes rêves les plus profonds.  
Mais bien sûr... répondis-je d'une voix incrédule, persuadé qu'il me charriait.  
Je ne plaisante pas. Tu trouve beaucoup de choses inexplicables dans un clan de Lucario. Allé rhabille toi, on va le voir juste après. »  
Je le regardai en remettant mon pantalon ; il avait effectivement l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et il se relevait à son tour, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la clairière. Soudain curieux d'en savoir plus, je lui précédais le pas, car si ce qu'il disait n'était pas des mensonges alors je voulais vraiment en savoir plus. Je le suivis dans le camp de vie diurne ; je ne pus que remarquer que Leo avait été entouré de buissons qui empêchait quiconque de le voir. Cela me rassurait un peu car j'avais eu peur d'avoir à subir ce spectacle horrible ; même si je savais qu'un isolement pareil était probablement dur psychologiquement, j'étais aussi certain que c'était mieux pour lui, comme pour moi. Tima me tira par la main en voyant que je m'arrêtais et m'emmena devant l'orme des songes.  
« Voilà... Assied toi ici et pose une main sur l'arbre. Et ferme les yeux. »  
Je m'exécutai ; après m'être assis juste devant l'arbre (qui était magnifique), je posai ma main sur son tronc dans une légère caresse et fermai les yeux, en essayant de sentir l'énergie qu'il contenait. J'avais toujours aimé faire ça avant d'être dans ce clan, me connecter avec les arbres et ressentir le flux d'énergie qui voyageait de ma main jusqu'à son tronc. Et cet orme en avait énormément ; je me liai très vite avec lui. Puis je commençai à partir...  
Quand je rouvrai les yeux, j'étais ailleurs. J'étais chez moi, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un plat et face à la fenêtre ouverte ; le temps était magnifique et une brise fraîche venait rouler le long de mon visage et dans mon T-shirt. Je soupirai de bonheur ; j'avais, pour une raison qui m'échappait, cette sensation de sérénité et de félicité. Je me sentais heureux, libre, comme si je menais la vie parfaite, comme si j'avais oublié tout malheur. Puis ma vision se brouilla lentement ; bientôt je ne distinguai que les formes et les couleurs, mais je ne paniquais pas, je ne réagissais pas. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvra, et je me retournai.  
J'arrivai à distinguer les formes et la couleur d'un grand Lucario qui tenait la poignée de porte et qui me regardait. Un léger courant d'air vint à nouveau passer le long de mon corps.  
« Bonjour mon amour... dit-il. »  
J'aurais juré entendre la voix du leader... Ou de Leo... Ou les deux... ?  
D'un coup je rouvris les yeux à nouveau. Mon corps était secoué de frisson et je pleurais, tenant ma main contre mon cœur ; je scrutai les alentours, Tima me regardait d'un regard inquiet et interrogatif. D'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire, je lui fis comprendre que j'allais bien. Je m'essuyai les yeux d'un geste nerveux, chamboulé après cette vision étrange que je venais d'avoir... Et pourtant elle était si belle... Alors, c'était ça, mon rêve le plus profond ? Une vie simple, heureuse, au chaud dans le confort de mon foyer, et avec celui que j'aimais... ?  
Je sentis la main douce de Tima qui se posait sur mon épaule et il se rapprocha de moi.  
« Alors... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu... ?  
Je... Je t'en parlerais plus tard... »  
J'étais chamboulé mais pas au point d'en être stressé ; tout le camp de vie était très calme et reposant à ce moment de la journée car il était encore tôt, et la plupart des Lucario étaient en train de dormir, ou du moins, de se réveiller. Quelques uns malgré tout se relaxaient, assis contre un arbre, ou comme moi, devant l'orme des songes -qui effectivement donnait une sensation de tranquillité-, me regardant de temps en temps brièvement. Je soupirai et me rapprochait de Tima pour m'asseoir contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de moi et me serra avec douceur, en commençant à ronronner. Je souris doucement ; un Typhlosion qui ronronnait m'amusait beaucoup car avant de le rencontrer, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient cette faculté.  
En présence de ce pokémon doux et chaud et de cet arbre relaxant, ce que je venais de voir m'impactait de moins en moins même si j'en gardais quand même quelques questions ; qui avais-je vu, dans l'encadrement de cette porte... ? Je fermai les yeux ; je croyais au destin et je lui faisais confiance, au moins pour cette fois.  
« Où est le leader... ? demandais-je à Tima d'une voix à la limite de l'endormi.  
Probablement en train de s'entraîner au camp d'entraînement.  
Au camp d'entraînement ?  
Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? C'est un lieu hors de la clairière où les Lucario peuvent aller pour entraîner leurs arts martiaux ou leur aura. »  
Je hochai la tête et tourna la tête, et mon regard croisa le buisson qui cachait l'arbre où était attaché Leo. Je refermai les yeux brusquement et soupirai, sentant à nouveau la tristesse et la culpabilité s'emparer de moi alors que j'avais enfin trouvé une quiétude sincère ; maintenant que j'étais face à ce que j'avais causé, j'avais envie d'aller lui parler. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me relevai.  
Mais je me figeai brusquement.  
Mes jambes ne voulaient plus bouger. Je n'avais plus le courage. Si Leo était là, derrière ces buissons et en train de souffrir c'était par ma faute, parce que j'avais été trop curieux et que j'avais espionné le conseil des cinq, parce que j'avais essayé de fuir, parce qu'il a été forcé de me soigner. Toute la vérité m'éclata au visage et me fit le même effet qu'une gifle ; au fond, en y réfléchissant, tout était de ma faute, et c'était très probable qu'il me détestait pour ce qui lui arrivait. Certes il m'avait défendu, mais après toutes ces souffrances et cet isolement, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je n'aurais pas été surpris s'il avait changé d'avis. Est-ce que je devais quand même tenter ma chance et aller lui parler... ?  
Deux mains douces me prirent par les épaules et m'emmenèrent lentement vers les buissons ; c'était Tima qui avait deviné mes intentions et qui m'encourageait, sans me brusquer pour autant, avant de me glisser « va-y » à l'oreille dans un murmure. Entendre sa voix et sentir ses pattes sur mes épaules me donnait une once de courage qui était suffisante.  
« Leo... ? »  
Pas de réponse. Je commençai à imaginer le pire.  
« Leo, tu m'entends... ?  
Oui, je t'entends Paul... »  
Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque j'entendis sa voix, qui me fit le même effet que la voix d'un revenant. J'avais l'impression de parler à un mort.  
« Je... Leo... Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé... C'est ma faute si tu es là, c'est... c'est... c'est entièrement ma faute... Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive...  
Ta faute... ? Répondit-il avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix. Tu me dis ça alors que j'ai insulté mon clan de lâche, pour toi... ? Tu t'excuse pour des actes que j'ai choisi de faire de mon propre gré... ? Tu tiens à me faire souffrir encore plus ? »  
Sa réponse me prit totalement de cours ; je restai sans voix pendant un instant, les larmes me montant aux yeux, car j'entendais dans sa voix qu'il souffrait plus mentalement que physiquement.  
« N...Non... J-Je veux dire, je voulais pas que ça t'arrive... Ça me fait mal que tu sois là, parce que tu as voulu me défendre... Je me sens coupable...  
Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable... La douleur que je ressens là n'est rien du tout par rapport à la colère que je ressentais lorsqu'on t'insultait. Ce clan ne te respecte pas. Pas comme un humain, pas comme un être vivant, et je sais ce que ça fait. C'est pour ça que je ne le supporte pas, surtout que tu es quelqu'un de tellement gentil, de tellement sensible... Ne te laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire... »  
Les larmes, que j'avais contenues jusqu'à présent, coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je faisais mon possible pour ne pas faire de sanglots bruyants ; j'arrivai à lâcher un faible « merci ».  
« Paul... Va te reposer. Il est tôt. Tu me reparlera lorsque je serai libéré. »  
Tima m'emmena lorsque Leo me demanda de partir. Il me ramena dans la clairière du leader alors que je contenais mes larmes ; après cette discussion, j'étais dans un état encore pire de tristesse que lorsque je l'avais commencé. Même s'il était attaché à un arbre qui le faisait constamment souffrir, probablement méprisé par le clan, isolé, et qu'il ne pouvait voir personne, il continuait de s'inquiéter pour moi. Malgré tout ce qu'il subissait, il continuait de me faire des compliments. Je me jetai dans les bras de Tima dès que l'on fut loin des regards des autres, lui arrachant un soupire de tristesse.  
« Paul, ressaisis toi... Je sais que c'est difficile, mais sèche tes larmes. Il s'est battu pour toi, tu devrais en être heureux. Soit en colère contre le leader, c'est sa faute s'il est attaché sur cet arbre de malheur. »  
Je hochai la tête et tentai d'arrêter mes larmes car je n'avais plus la force de le contredire, à tel point que je me laissai faire lorsqu'il s'assit dos à un arbre et moi dos contre lui. Il me mit dans une position confortable et m'entoura de ses bras pelucheux, avant de poser sa tête sur la mienne. Sa proximité et son contact si doux me fit frissonner ; décidément, il y avait en lui quelque chose qui était rassurant, qui donnait une sensation de sécurité. Un peu comme s'il était mon grand frère...  
« Dis moi Tima, pourquoi tu es aussi gentil que ça avec moi... ?  
Pourquoi je suis aussi gentil ? Répéta-t-il, apparemment désemparé par la question. Et pourquoi pas ? Comme l'a dit Leo, tu es gentil. Et je suis affectueux de nature, tu sais. »  
Il me lécha le haut du crâne affectueusement en rigolant. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux et posant mes mains sur ses cuisses ; entre Leo qui était torturé en partie par ma faute et le leader qui était gentil à mi temps et une enflure le reste de ses journées, j'étais déchiré entre deux Lucario complètement différents au niveau de la personnalité et pour qui je semblais beaucoup compter. Enfin, peut-on vraiment compter aux yeux de quelqu'un qui vous bat quand il ne vous câline pas... ?  
Voyant que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, Tima glissa une main avec tendresse sur mon ventre et le caressa en me faisant des petits bisous sur la joue. Je frissonnai à nouveau et soupirai son nom, avec un petit sourire.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi... ?  
Mais rien du tout... ! Je te câline juste... Pour te relaxer, tu vois... »  
Il me mordilla et me léchouilla l'oreille sans me faire mal, joueur ; je me mordis la lèvre en sentant sa chaleur corporelle augmenter graduellement, m'indiquant clairement les intentions qu'il avait. Ses caresses se firent plus insistantes et bientôt sa main se glissa sous mon T-shirt, touchant ma peau nue ; mon corps frissonna à ce contact inattendu qui m'arracha un autre soupir de plaisir. Un désir brûlant commença à m'envahir et à prendre possession de moi, un désir charnel et puissant, alors que je sentais ce Typhlosion dominant qui s'appropriait peu à peu mon corps. Ses ronronnements devinrent graves et sensuels et je pouvais les sentir vibrer lorsqu'il me mordillait l'oreille ; voulant moi aussi lui montrer que j'avais envie et besoin de sa chaleur, je lui caressai sensuellement les cuisses en collant mon corps au sien, écartant les jambes pour l'inviter à me chauffer plus bas encore. Ce qui ne manqua pas ; il ricana en voyant que je m'excitais et glissa lentement, très lentement sa main sous mon pantalon et sous mon caleçon, frottant mon entrejambe de sa main chaude d'où sortait des flammes sentimentales, des flammes qui ne brûlaient pas et qui étaient alimentées par ses émotions. Mon plaisir fut décuplé et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever la tête pour gémir comme une femelle en chaleur ; Tima en profita pour glisser deux doigts vers ma bouche.  
« Suce moi les doigts, montre moi que tu en as envie... Excite ton maître... »  
Je n'attendis pas qu'il me le demande une deuxième fois ; je pris ses deux doigts dans ma bouche et commençai à les sucer comme un esclave affamé, m'en occupant humidement et sensuellement. Il fit de légers va et vient dans ma bouche, courts mais puissants et rapides pour me dire que je lui appartenais, que j'étais sa chienne en chaleur à lui et que je ferai ce qu'il voudrait. Ses frottements me donnèrent un plaisir incroyable lorsqu'il me saisit le sexe et commença à me masturber de toutes ses forces, en enfonçant un troisième doigt dans ma bouche pour étouffer le gémissement de plaisir que je lâchai. Tout mon corps tremblait et la sensation de dominance qu'il inspirait ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir que je ressentais déjà. Je pris sa main en continuant de sucer ses doigts alors que ses aller et retour dans ma bouche se firent sauvages et qu'il me forçait à faire des bruits humides, sans même me laisser bouger ma tête, la collant à son torse musclé. Il se glissa vers mon oreille.  
« Tu as envie de ton maître, hein ? Gémit, supplie le, supplie comme la sale chienne en chaleur que tu es... Ouiii c'est ça, suce... Comme si c'était sa bite... Avant que je te couvre ce joli visage de tout mon sperme...  
Hmmmm... H-Hmmmfff.. »  
Très bientôt je sentis son énorme sexe chaud pulser contre moi et tout le désir qu'il ressentait ; je l'imaginais en train de me violer brutalement la gorge avant de me couvrir de sperme et un frisson incontrôlable me parcouru de haut en bas. Mon gémissement fut étouffé par ses doigts qu'il enfonçait loin dans ma bouche, me forçant à me taire en m'excitant.  
« Tu la sens hein ? Tu as envie d'y goûter, à ma grosse bite ? »  
Je tentai de gémir pour lui montrer ma soumission et l'envie qui me torturait, et mes supplications furent à nouveau étouffé par sa masturbation intense et ses doigts qu'il enfonçait dans ma bouche et pressaient contre ma langue. Puis il retira ses doigts, me laissant une sensation immédiate de vide et de manque ; il profita de cet instant pour enlever mon T-shirt et m'allonger brutalement sur le dos. Le temps qu'il me fallut pour me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait, il était sur moi et me léchait le corps comme un prédateur sexuel. Il passa sa langue sur mon ventre et le long de mon torse en grognant de satisfaction, comme s'il goûtait une proie particulièrement délicieuse. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il déboutonnait discrètement mon jean, qu'il baissa en même temps que mon caleçon dès qu'il le put. A nouveau je ressentais cette impression d'être vulnérable à un maître dominant, mais je ne me ressentais pas pour autant en danger ; au contraire, cette sensation m'excitait et j'en voulais plus, bien plus...  
Il me saisit et me plaça allongé, dos sur un rocher ; la sensation de froid désagréable vint d'abord mais disparut bien vite quand Tima posa son énorme bite coulant de pré-éjaculations sur mon visage.  
« Je vais te violer ce magnifique visage... Oh que oui, je vais me défouler sur toi... »  
Il accompagnait ces paroles par de longs, longs mouvements lents et sensuels de frottements sur mon visage qui contrastaient avec ce qu'il me promettait ; mon visage fut bientôt couvert de son jus chaud et lorsqu'il jugea, avec un petit sourire et par mes gémissements que j'étais prêt, il se redressa et posa ses boules sur mon visage, avant de les frotter à moi.  
« Tellement soumise et sexy... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te violer toute la journée... »  
Cette phrase me fit le même effet qu'un électrochoc et me fit trembler de tout mon corps ; n'y tenant plus après avoir senti ses grosses boules sur moi, je les lui suçai humidement et sensuellement, ma salive coulant sur lui. Il grogna longuement de plaisir alors que je léchai ses boules bien remplies ; des gouttes de pré-éjaculations venaient tomber sur mon visage et je sentais qu'il se masturbait très fort. Sa respiration accélérait et la mienne aussi, nos cœurs battaient très vite en même temps que nos désir qui augmentait de façon incontrôlable.  
« Grrmmff... Salope... Ouvre la bouche... »  
Il se retira et plaça son bout devant ma bouche, me laissant le temps de respirer ; l'air chaud que j'expirai roulait sur son bout et il ne tint pas longtemps, enfonçant sa grosse bite en moi. Heureusement pour moi il ne toucha pas le fond de ma gorge et me laissa un moment pour avaler tout le jus chaud et délicieux qui se déversait dans ma bouche et sur ma langue.  
« On va y aller doucement... Avale le plus possible et détend toi, ça ira bien... »  
Je fermai les yeux et écoutai ses conseils, soufflant longuement par le nez pour évacuer la légère anxiété que je ressentais ; il commença lentement à s'enfoncer et bientôt son bout énorme atteignit le fond de ma gorge ; j'avalais ma salive et son jus autant que je le pouvais en me détendant, faisant tout de même un son très humide. Il continua lentement, très lentement son avancée et je fus surpris de la rapidité à laquelle son bassin toucha mes lèvres ; toute sa bite énorme était maintenant dans ma gorge et pulsait impatiemment, ne demandant que de pouvoir me violer. Il prit quand même son mal en patience et me caressa sensuellement la tête en donnant des très petits coups profondément dans ma gorge. Sentir la texture de son gros sexe de Typhlosion, de mâle en rut me donnait une satisfaction décuplée par le fait que j'étais arrivé à prend une si grosse taille dans ma gorge ; je lui tétai le sexe comme je le pouvais en massant ses boules. Il se retira à moitié pour me laisser respirer ; les sons que je faisais en avalant et en suçant son pénis de mâle l'excitait et il était partagé entre l'envie de me violer et l'envie de me laisser faire pour me voir s'occuper de son phallus. Il me regardait d'en haut, avec un petit sourire dominant, et la vue qu'il avait de mon cou et de sa bite pénétrant ma bouche alors qu'il sentait des vagues de plaisir traverser tout son corps l'excitait plus que tout. Il me caressa la joue d'un mouvement assuré en remuant sa bite de gauche à droite pour que je sente bien son goût en moi, faisant des petits mouvements d'avant en arrière pour permettre à ma gorge de s'habituer avant de pouvoir totalement se déchaîner. Tous les frissons qui traversaient son corps se répercutaient dans le mien et je voyais même ses jambes trembler ; bientôt il s'enfonça à nouveau aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, bien plus vite. Je tentai de l'exciter en « avalant » son sexe de façon aussi bruyante que possible, m'étouffant légèrement à cause du gros diamètre de son pénis. Mais tout le désir qu'il me donnait, qui me traversait le corps et me donnait envie de le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à éjaculer me rendait bien plus endurant que je ne l'avais jamais été.  
« Prête mon esclave... ? Je vais pas me retenir plus longtemps... »  
J'eus à peine le temps de me préparer qu'il entamait déjà ses longs mouvements en moi, retirant son gros sexe brusquement pour l'enfoncer lentement, mais forçant sans pitié dans ma gorge. Je toussai et m'étouffai, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour l'arrêter, au contraire, il continua ses mouvements très violents jusqu'à ce que mon corps se convulsa et que je crachai ma salive ; il se retira et commença à me mettre de violentes biffles.  
« Ah tu ne peux pas avaler ma bite hein ? NGGH mauvaise fille... »  
Il me frappa le visage avec son sexe pendant sa phrase en tant que punition, me faisant gémir faiblement ; je me remettais encore de la convulsion que j'avais eu et j'haletais très fort. Il frotta à nouveau sa bite à mon visage et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de la renfoncer dans ma gorge violemment.  
« NGGH PREND CA ESPECE DE SALOPE ! »  
Prenant ma tête entre ses mains et serrant les dents, il me viola la gorge de toutes ses forces en l'enfonçant jusqu'à ce que son bassin soit contre mes lèvres. Les petits coups secs mais très puissants qui suivirent au fond de ma gorge l'achevèrent totalement. Il leva la tête et lâcha un long rugissement de plaisir, n'y tenant plus, et se mit à s'acharner sur mon visage, l'enfonçant dans son bassin alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux tellement il voulait soulager sa bite de mâle dominant. Mes gémissements, mon corps et même ma respiration étaient secoués par les coups très brutaux qu'il donnait en moi ; je ne savais pas comment je résistais, mais mon corps encaissaient les coups très bien. J'étais envoyé brutalement d'avant en arrière alors qu'il se déchaînait totalement en violant toute ma gorge jusqu'au fond, à tel point que je sentais un flot de pré-éjaculations couler en moi. Alors que ses mouvements devinrent réguliers, puissants et très rapides et qu'il me défonçait la bouche, il leva à nouveau la tête et ses grondements de plaisir se firent de plus en plus graves. Il penchait légèrement ma tête quand il voulait ressentir plus de plaisir, utilisant tout mon corps comme un objet destiné à lui donner du plaisir. Il rapprocha ses jambes de chaque côté de ma tête et appuyait maintenant avec sa bite encore plus brutalement, donnant des petits coups vers le haut en se léchant les lèvres avec faim. Il me déchirait la gorge, la violait, la défonçait sans pitié, et maintenant son bassin était presque constamment en contact avec mes lèvres ; jamais un désir aussi intense ne m'avait traversé et j'avalais ma salive bruyamment pour qu'il sente sa bite tirée dans ma gorge, à plusieurs reprises. Il ricana et donna un coup très violent au fond de ma gorge pour me remettre à ma place, me faisait volontairement tousser ; un sourire dominant et excité fendit son visage alors qu'il reprit violemment ses coups. Ses grognements, ses halètements saccadés et ses jambes tremblantes étaient les signes très clairs qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir un orgasme intense et cela se confirma ; il s'enfonça d'un coup extrêmement violemment en rugissant son plaisir.  
« S... SALOOOOPE ! »  
Il était penché en avant et était à moitié à genoux, à moitié debout, les griffes de ses pattes antérieures laissaient de grosses marques sur le sol et glissait alors qu'il forçait sans pitié au fond de ma gorge, enfouissant complètement ma tête dans son bassin alors qu'une explosion de sperme giclait dans ma gorge. Le sperme remonta jusque dans ma bouche et gicla sur ses boules même s'il appuyait de toutes ses forces, s'enfonçant bestialement et bouchant totalement ma gorge. Il éjacula longtemps, longtemps en moi dans cette position, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour me faire sentir son gros pénis chaud et pour se soulager de tout le sperme qu'il avait encore dans ses boules. Mon ventre se gonfla même légèrement à cause de tout le jus que j'avalais ; lorsqu'il tomba à genoux et se retira brutalement avec un petit bruit humide de succion, je toussai et haletait très fort pour reprendre ma respiration. Puis je croisai son regard.  
Il me regardait fixement dans les yeux avec un sourire très dominant et satisfais, sa bite encore bien dure et palpitante, couverte de sperme, juste au dessus de mon visage. Même s'il haletait aussi, il semblait encore en pleine forme. Il n'avait pas fini, oh non...  
« Dépêche toi de te mettre à genoux. Tu m'as rendu sale, et tu va tout laver. Et VITE ! »  
Je toussai une dernière fois et me mit à genoux devant sa bite alors qu'il se relevait pour mettre son sexe au niveau de mon visage. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais du mal à respirer mais il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'en tenir compte ; je levai les yeux et lui lançai un regard soumis, presque suppliant, sur quoi il avança d'un pas et posa une main derrière ma tête, pour la coller à son sexe humide.  
« Je sais que tu le veux... Tu la veux hein, ma grosse bite dure... Espèce de salope affamée... J'ai bien vu comme tu me suçais... SaLOPE ! »  
Il accompagna sa dernière syllabe d'une biffle violente qui m'arracha un faible gémissement ; je me sentais trop dominé et excité pour oser lever la voix et il ricana de façon très dominante en le voyant. Il se lécha les lèvres en me caressant le haut de la tête, posant simplement son pénis lourd et humide sur mon visage, prenant beaucoup de plaisir en me voyant aussi soumis.  
« Maintenant, lave la bite de ton maître, il n'est pas encore satisfais... »  
Un long frisson de désir me secoua le corps de haut en bas alors que je commençai à lécher et à masturber sa bite humide ; il avait raison, et il savait parfaitement ce que je voulais... La vue de son énorme sexe était irrésistible pour moi et devant une telle invitation, je ne pouvais refuser. Passant ma langue de haut en bas sur son sexe dur et encore palpitant, en le frottant d'une main, je lui montrai à quel point j'étais prêt à lui obéir et à le satisfaire ; je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais durer mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je l'aurais fait jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Je voyais à son regard qu'il aimait me sentir contre son sexe, et qu'il aimait encore plus me voir soumis et excité.  
« Tu veux te la prendre dans le cul ou tu as encore faim, sale chienne ? »  
Pour toute réponse je commençai à masser son gros bout coulant de son jus en suçant ses boules, lui montrant que j'étais, avant tout, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il comprit bien vite et me poussa brusquement par terre, et je tombai sur le dos.  
Mon corps se remit à trembler brusquement lorsque je le vis se glisser à genoux au dessus de moi, sa bite dure me narguant lorsqu'elle fut au même niveau de mon visage. Il s'asseya sur mon torse mais, à ma grande surprise et désespoir, la laissa hors de portée.  
« Tu as encore faim, hein ? Alors montre moi que tu le veux. Gémis espèce de salope, gémis mon nom... Si tu le mérite je te donnerai ta récompense...  
P...Pitié... Pitiéééé... gémissais-je de façon très soumise, fixant son sexe, ne résistant plus.  
Plus fort que ça...  
Pitiéééééé ! J...J'en ai besoin par pitiéé~ !  
Qui est ton maître ? Va-y, gémis-le ma chienne en chaleur, dis moi à qui tu appartiens !  
A... A VOUUUS~ ! »  
Il ricana à nouveau en voyant que j'étais à présent bien soumis et chaud, et me mit une violente biffle, puis deux, puis trois, faisant gicler ses pré-éjaculations sur moi avant de tapoter son sexe sur mon visage, d'une façon toujours aussi dominante et assurée ; je ne pus répondre que des gémissements excités. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à me voir craquer et à entendre ma voix suppliante lui implorer de me nourrir de son sexe et il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance en voyant qu'il me contrôlait totalement juste en me montrant sa bite. Je ne pouvais plus résister, j'avais arrêté d'essayer, mais il continuait d'essayer de me chauffer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Puis, enfin, il posa ses boules sur ma bouche, me laissant me soulager de la faim qui me rongeait ; je les suçai très bruyamment et longuement en les prenant entièrement dans ma bouche. Elles furent bientôt couvertes de ma salive mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, léchant l'une quand je massais l'autre. Cette position qu'il avait me soumettait totalement et je l'acceptais sans problème, m'occupant de son sexe avec faim comme un esclave obéissant le ferait. J'étais encore en train de sucer ses boules quand il se retira.  
Mais au moment où je m'attendais à ce qu'il enfourne violemment son sexe dans ma bouche, il se retira et alla s'agenouiller devant moi, derrière mes jambes ; je pu juste le voir un instant avant qu'il ne me tire brusquement par les cuisses vers lui. Il était à genoux et posa mes jambes sur les tiennes, bien écartées, son sexe tout contre mon anus ; je me mordis la lèvre et contint un soupire de plaisir en le sentant si proche de moi. Il frottait légèrement son sexe contre mes fesses en regardant tout mon corps, un léger ronronnement faisant vibrer sa gorge.  
« Je vais y aller doucement... Essaie d'en profiter comme la dernière fois... »  
Il positionna son bout et je fermai les yeux, pas stressé le moins du monde ; très bientôt la sensation -qui commençait à devenir familière- de dilatation revint, très vite et avec une légère douleur. Je serrai les dents le temps qu'il s'enfonce ; il alla aussi lentement que possible en moi, profitant lui aussi, et quand il fut enfoncé au maximum, il me reposa par terre en levant mes jambes et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, me regardant avec un sourire.  
« Hmmmm... Aussi serré et chaud que la dernière fois... »  
Les léchouilles qu'il entreprit de faire tout le long de mon visage me prouvèrent que ses pulsions s'était calmées même s'il restait très dominant ; il commença ses va-et-vient profonds et courts en moi, m'arrachant des soupirs et des petits gémissements. Puis il se baissa encore plus et m'embrassa dans le cou longuement et sensuellement, prenant son temps avec moi pour nous permettre, cette fois, de nous relaxer et de prendre du plaisir. Dans ses petits coups, il touchait à chaque fois ma prostate et me donnait un frisson de plaisir, qui était d'autant plus intense qu'il me laissait des suçons humides et bien marqués dans le cou. Au fur et à mesure que ses coups augmentaient en longueur, lui aussi commençait à frissonner en même temps que moi, qui était totalement relaxé par le sexe énorme qu'il enfonçait en moi. Ses coups devinrent moins puissants mais plus longs, rapides et sensuels et je sentais qu'il faisait ça surtout pour nous détendre en m'excitant. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui lançai un regard chargé d'amour, alors que j'haletai ; il me lança le même regard, en souriant. Il continua longtemps d'aller et venir en moi, sensuellement, nous donnant tous les deux un plaisir intense ; son gros sexe dur frottait toutes mes paroies chaudes et nous donnait à tous les deux une satisfaction intense. A chaque fois que ses boules claquaient contre mes fesses et que son bout appuyait sur mon point G, mon corps entier était secoué de plaisir. Puis finalement il leva la tête en grognant de plaisir et se retira vite, se remettant à genoux au dessus de moi ; il saisit son sexe et ma tête, et se masturba de toutes ses forces en serrant les dents, prêt à craquer. Finalement, de longs jets de sperme giclèrent sur mon visage et il s'appliquait à m'en mettre partout, se branlant aussi fort que possible juste sous mon nez, en m'éjaculant dessus, me faisant craquer une nouvelle fois, m'achevant. Extenué, je tombai par terre, me laissant envahir par la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité qu'il me donnait. Tout ce qu'il me restait de force était maintenant parti ; Tima s'en rendit bien compte et s'occupa de mon visage, le léchant avec tendresse, comme un maître qui s'occupe de son esclave, lentement, avant d'aller m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage. Il resta assis à côté de moi.  
« Alors, tu as bien aimé ? Me demanda-t-il, totalement différent du maître dominant qu'il avait été.  
Oui... Beaucoup, tu es vraiment un dominant parfait... Mais c'est un peu trop pour mon faible corps d'humain... »  
Il eut un petit rire gêné et se contenta de me caresser le crâne avec tendresse, alors que je m'endormais lentement.

Les prochains jours se passèrent sans encombre ; le leader, toujours aussi distant et froid, ne m'adressa pas la parole et ne me regarda presque pas. Je sentais toute sa rancune et sa colère et je n'insistai pas même si, au fond, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Leo était toujours attaché, le leader m'en voulait et seul Tima daignait encore me parler. Il était le seul avec qui je pouvais avoir des discussions amicales et qui me permettaient d'oublier la tension constante du clan. Après quelques jours d'inactivité totale, le leader me fit enfin la faveur que j'attendais.

Alors que je me levai, tôt le matin, et que je m'habillai, il vint me voir.  
« Salut. C'est aujourd'hui que la punition de Leo s'arrête, tu peux aller le libérer si tu veux. »  
Partagé entre l'horreur et le bonheur, je lui répondis que j'étais d'accord, mais il me tournait déjà le dos et s'éloignait. Je me rhabillai à la va-vite et accourait dans les camps de vie pour aller libérer Leo ; alors que les buissons autour de lui descendait, je fus figé de la vision que j'avais.  
Il était squelletique. Il ne ressemblait plus au Lucario que j'avais connu ; il était fatigué et avait beaucoup maigri, et quand il me vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de vie qui avait disparu. Il osa un petit sourire mais Tima s'interposa entre lui et moi.  
« Laisse moi faire, Paul. S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur pour toi. »  
Ses paroles me heurtèrent et je fus légèrement vexé, mais quand il se retourna pour libérer Leo, je soupirai et ne chercha pas à m'y opposer. Le Lucario, bien sûr, ne tint pas sur ses pieds, et on l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.  
Tout son dos était percé de trous sanguinolants et sinistres, et je paniquai totalement à cette vue ; je restai près de lui à essayer de le maintenir conscient et de le rassurer quand Tima allait chercher diverses plantes et baies. Une fois encore, le Typhlosion me surprit ; il avait lui aussi des connaissances en médecines et, même si elle n'étaient pas parfaites, elles étaient largement suffisantes. Il procura au Lucario des baies énergisantes et désinfecta ses blessures ; mais ce qu'il me surprit le plus, ce ne fut ni ses blessures ni son état, mais la façon dont les Lucario autour de nous était désinteressé par la scène. Ils nous regardaient comme une mauvaise pièce de théâtre tout juste bonne à passer le temps ; je lançai un regard noir et haineux à un d'entre eux qui essayait de voir, et qui partit en ricanant.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? »  
C'était le leader, qui s'approchait avec un air mécontent en voyant que nous aidions Leo ; Tima se releva, apparemment aussi mécontent et absolument pas d'humeur à la confrontation.  
« On est en train d'aider Leo, et si tu crois que tu va m'en empêcher, tu es un idiot.  
Je t'interdis de dire son nom... !  
Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi. Je ne fais plus partie de ce clan et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de tes ordres. Un membre de ton clan est blessé et je le soignerai. »  
Je regardai la scène d'un petit œil, tel un insecte dans un combat de titan ; Tima faisait face au leader de toute sa hauteur et semblait près à en découdre, irrité, et il avait l'air bien plus impressionnant. Lucario ne se décontenança pas pour autant et fixa le Typhlosion en croisant les bras.  
« Très bien. Soigne le, si ça t'amuse, céda le Lucario en s'éloignant.»  
Un grognement profondément énervé sortir de la gorge du pokémon feu qui recommença à soigner Leo ; ce dernier était toujours allongé sur le ventre mais reprenait lentement des couleurs grâces aux fruits que l'on lui avait donné. Malgré tout, ses blessures étaient encore ouvertes et je m'affairais à les soigner, sous les directives de Tima qui gardait son calme, même dans la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à entourer Leo de longues feuilles faisant office de bandages, il se redressa en tremblant et me prit la main.  
« Non... Ca suffit, vous m'avez assez soigné. Je préfère passer cette épreuve avec courage plutôt que de passer pour une victime, j'ai déjà été assez humilié... Merci de m'avoir redonné des forces, c'est déjà bien assez. »  
Un rictus irrité et exaspéré se forma sur le visage du Typhlosion en même temps que j'aidais Leo à se relever ; je n'osais plus le contredire car son expression indiquait clairement qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Il tituba mais je l'aidai à marcher, sans pour autant être rassuré ; vu son état de faiblesse sa capacité à s'occuper de lui même était assez réduite, mais ç'aurait été l'équivalent de lui faire perdre tout son honneur que de l'assister en permanence.  
« Voilà, c'est ça que je déteste chez vous, les Lucario. Votre fierté... »  
Leo soupira et lui lança un regard tellement expressif, chargé de tristesse, que Tima et lui se regardèrent sans un mot ; je me sentais petit et inutile à ce moment là et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était tenir la main du Lucario et faire attention qu'il ne tombe pas, moi, petit humain sans aucun pouvoir ou capacité.  
« Laissez moi m'occuper de moi même. Je suis un médecin et je saurais me soigner. S'il vous plaît.  
Mais tu n'es pas en état... Tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça et vivre normalement, tu es bien trop faible, répliquais-je.»  
Tima se releva et parti en me faisant un signe de main qui voulait dire « débrouille toi, j'abandonne ». Entre Tima et Leo qui était souffrant, le choix fut vite fait et je restai auprès du Lucario blessé.  
« S'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins t'aider pour te soigner. Tu es en danger si je te laisse seul. »  
Il me regarda longuement, sans rien dire ; puis il accepta silencieusement et se rassit en me tendant les quelques feuilles que j'avais tenté d'enrouler autour de lui quelques instants avant.  
Finalement, je passai la journée à le soigner ; je l'aidai même à insuffler de l'aura dans son corps, servant de relai pour son aura pour qu'il puisse refermer les blessures dans son dos. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être extenué et on arrêta bien vite cette méthode, pour repasser aux classiques baies et herbes médicinales. Lorsque la nuit arriva il alla se coucha dans les camps de nuits, en essayant de me rassurer que les Lucario ne lui feraient rien car ils étaient trop fier pour toucher à un « traître ».  
Je le quittai difficilement pour aller dans la clairière de vie du leader ; il était là, mais Tima, lui, était absent. Dès qu'il m'entendit entrer il se tourna vers moi et j'en profitai pour m'approcher de lui, chargé de rancune.  
« Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça... ? Il n'avait pas mérité une peine pareille, regarde l'état dans lequel tu l'as laissé... commençai-je d'office.  
Tu va encore questionner mes méthodes ? répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant contre un arbre, pas la moindre trace d'émotions ne passant sur son visage, fermant les yeux.  
Oui, je les questionne... Faire souffrir comme ça quelqu'un qui t'étais si proche auparavant... »  
Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et me fixa, d'un coup très irrité, et se releva.  
« Qui t'as dis ça ? C'est encore Tima ?  
Pourquoi, tu as honte de quelque chose de pareil... ? Tu peux pas juste jeter un ami comme ça, et sûrement pas le faire souffrir gratuitement comme si c'était un objet... Tu t'y est très mal pris et tu as exagéré...  
Et en quoi tu te crois meilleur que moi ? J'ai des reponsabilités en tant que chef de clan, tu n'y comprend rien à rien, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. »  
Je le fixai de l'autre côté de la clairière, gardant mes distances par rapport à lui mais c'est lui qui se rapprocha de moi ; il se mit juste en face de moi et profita de sa taille pour me regarder de haut. Je frissonnai de peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire mais ne me décontença pas et lui fit face.  
« Alors que c'est un Lucario si gentil... Il m'a défendu, il a défendu des vrais principes d'égalité... Et toi tu le punie pour ça...  
EH BIEN SI TU L'AIME TANT QUE CA RETOURNE AVEC LUI ! »  
Je sursautai et le fixai avec des yeux terrifiés après qu'il m'ait hurlé au visage, les traits de son visage tirés par la colère et de la jalousie plein la voix, serrant les poings. Cette jalousie, qui était si palpable, me fit comprendre d'un coup pourquoi il avait une dent contre Leo ; je me sentis absolument idiot, stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris. Même si j'en voulais encore au leader pour ce qu'il avait fait, le simple fait de comprendre ce qui le rongeait me donnait envie de lui enlever ce sentiment désagréable dont j'avais très souvent fait expérience. Je lui pris la main.  
Surpris, il ne l'enleva pas et la regarda ; puis son regard se posa sur moi.  
« Pourquoi es-tu jaloux... ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce. »  
Il sembla vouloir répondre avec une réplique cassante et sèche, mais se résigna soudainement et soupira longuement, laissant tomber ses épaules et regardant le sol, abandonnant toute résistance.  
« Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus. Je suis complètement perdu depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu es un humain, tu es juste un humain, alors je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne depuis des années et toi, tu arrive, comme tombé du ciel, et tu arrive à tout boulverser en... En... En ne faisant rien ! Sans rien faire tu arrive à chambouler absolument tout... Des fois je vais être en colère contre toi et le regretter amèrement, d'autre fois je vais avoir envie de te tenir dans mes bras... Je suis perdu... »  
Il s'asseya en soufflant à nouveau, ayant lâché toute cette tirade d'un coup, comme les soupirs insistants qu'on lâche pour se soulager d'un poids dans le ventre ; je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, le comprennant de mieux en mieux. Il était incertain et ne savait que penser de moi, et c'est pour ça qu'il passait de quelqu'un d'adorable et d'affectueux à une brute. Il luttait contre lui même ; mon premier réflexe, et mon réflexe le plus stupide, fut de serrer sa main et de l'embrasser avec tendresse sur la joue, ne voulant que le soulager. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, trop faible et déchiré pour pouvoir lutter contre moi ; je l'observai un instant, moi même déchiré par la scène et par les deux sentiments et envies contradictoires que je ressentais. Je détestai le voir triste comme il l'était mais je ne pus résister à l'envie de me blottir contre lui ; je me glissai, doucement pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser s'il le voulait, entre ses jambes, et m'adossais contre lui, tête sur ton torse. Je fus rassuré en sentant qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi, et je passai ma main le long de sa jambe.  
« S'il te plaît... Ne te torture pas pour des choses pareilles... Un amour n'est jamais une honte et quand on est seul, pourquoi est-ce que tu te mettrais de telles barrières... ? Devant ton clan je peux comprendre, mais tu n'as pas besoin de tenir un rôle qui n'est pas toi avec moi... »  
Il me prit la main et la serra.  
« Merci. »

Le lendemain fut un jour très dur. Tima, ayant eu sa dose de Lucario et d'ego surdimensionné, décida de partir ; il me serra longuement dans ses bras et je lui glissai doucement à l'oreille l'adresse de ma maison, au cas où un jour, je parte de ce clan. Il m'assura qu'il connaissait l'endroit et me promis de passer chez moi dans une mois, et si je n'y étais pas, de venir me chercher. Une larme de reconnaissance et de tristesse coula sur ma joue ; il avait strictement refusé de m'emmener car la vie sauvage était encore plus dangereuse. Il me laissa donc, moi et le clan, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui ; lorsque je le vis disparaître derrière les buissons qui menait hors des camps de vie, j'eus du mal à contenir ma tristesse. Malgré tout je comprennais ses actions ; et malgré tout, avec du recul, je savais que je ne pouvais pas partir de cet endroit.  
J'avais un sentiment... Un sentiment étrange. Un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais eu avant, l'impression que j'avais quelque chose à faire dans cet endroit, quelque chose à accomplir. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui allait tout changer.


End file.
